No Escape
by tears of broken dreams
Summary: Kagome is the Daughter of a well known Yakuza clan leader, she has the most annoying half sister who stole the man she loved, and a bunch of crazy friends in her life. Story contains adult themes and language.Pairs I/K S/M S/R A/k lemon in ch5 beware!
1. Chapter 1

She had never been known what normal was, she hid who she was from the entire world. As she sat leaning against her best friend's jaguar she pulled a cigarette from her pocket and in one swift flick of her lighter she lit it.

Someone took the cigarette from her, she looked up into dark brown eyes "Kagome you know you shouldn't smoke, if any one saw it and it got back to you mom you would never be able to leave your house." came Sango's voice.

Kagome smiled and took the cigarette back and took a long drag before throwing it on the floor and stomping out the flame. Kagome observed her best friend she like herself was seventeen and only a few months from becoming a fully-fledged adult. Sango was about 5'6 very athletic in form her long chestnut hair was in a high ponytail, her deep brown eyes held a nervous glint. They were waiting outside a large office building when the sound of a gunshot went off. Sango and Kagome both looked up. Kagome's cell phone rang she picked it up.

"Our job has been completed, nee-san" the voice said through the phone. "You may go report it to headquarters." The line went dead and Kagome closed her phone and nodded to Sango they both got into the car and sped off into the darkness.

As Kagome walked into her house, giggling could be heard coming from the living room. She tried to ignore the sounds as she walked past the room and into the kitchen where her Otousan sat speaking to his oldest and closest friend.

"Ah Kagome you returned how did everything go?" her father asked "The task was completed without error" came Kagome's voice as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Is that all you have to say" came her Otousan's voice.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her Otousan "I am fine Sango is fine and everything worked out well, I wish I could stay and chat but I was out longer than expected and my homework is piled up in my room and I must complete it."

With that Kagome turned to leave but was stopped by a different voice "Well I must say that I am hurt that I was not even greeted with a hello" Kagome slowly turned around and looked at her father's best friend.

"Well after getting into that fight with your son and threatening to kill him I thought that you wouldn't want to speak to me" He nodded "Ah yes I am actually very proud of you it was about time that someone put him in his place" he chuckled his amber eyes beaming with joy

"Inu no Taishō, I don't think it is a good Idea to encourage Kagome to torture your son, it might cause some problems between her and Kikyo." Her Otousan replied.

Kagome scoffed her Otousan looked up at her "No the event that caused the problems was her birth" and with that she exited the kitchen and as she walked past the living room a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the living room Kagome looked at the owner of the hand and saw it was her cousin Rin.

Rin was only 5'2 making her shortest in the family, her long black hair was exactly like Kagome's but her eyes where hazel, which made the biggest difference in their appearance for the most part people mistook them for twins.

"Kagome are you alright did everything go okay" Rin asked franticly as she looked over Kagome inspecting her. Kagome smiled her older cousin was like a mother figure to Kagome even though she was only a year older than Kagome she was wiser than her years.

"I am fine Rin, everything ok" Kagome said trying to sooth Rin. A tall man appeared next to Rin he gently placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Calm down Rin you're going to give yourself a heart attack if she says she's fine then she is fine" Rin looked up.

"Koga can't I be worried about her, I mean you were extremely worried about her earlier pacing back and forth, and sighing" Koga turned away and sighed he began to scratch the back of his neck. Kagome walked up to him observing him His ice blue eyes cast down wisps of his long black hair falling in his face.

"You still worry about me huh, after all we have been through together and you still don't think I can handle shit" Kagome said her tone very disapproving. Koga looked up

"Kagome I know you can handle yourself and I was glad Sango was their cause she is one tough bitch, but I still worry about you two it's hard to be the one not knowing what is going on, constantly wondering if your friends are okay." He said gently his words struck.

Kagome's heart lifting her spirits but still he should have known everything was going to be okay she's been doing it since she was in the 8th grade and been in this family her whole life she could handle herself in any situation. "Well I am glad you were worried, but shouldn't you have been worried for someone else who went by themselves on a mission?" asked Kagome.

Koga looked up at her a perplexed expression on his face. "No one else is out tonight it was just you and Sango" Kagome shook her head.

"Ayame went on an information gathering at the Cougars Den" as Kagome finished her sentence she saw Koga truly had no idea Ayame was on a mission and saw his expression change from relief to instant worry. "She should be home by now" Kagome's voice rang but nothing could sooth the now flustered Koga as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair waved to Kagome and Rin and rushed out of the house as if it was on fire.

"When is he going to admit he loves Ayame as a women and not just a friend" Rin asked looking at Kagome.

"The same day you admit to loving yours" was Kagome's smart reply. Rin's face turned red a flush covering her cheeks.

"I do not see him that way and he does not see me that way besides he has a girlfriend" Rin said sadly.

"His girlfriend is a total Whore, but it's not like he cares, he only cares about one thing and the only thing that she can guarantee him is more power." Kagome nodded when a voice replied.

"And whom may I presume you are talking about?" came a cold and stoic voice.

Followed by cutsiey giggles that made Kagome's stomach churn when she turned around her eyes fell upon an almost exact replica of her Otousan's best friend, he had deep amber eyes and long silver white hair his ears where pointed at the tip and his Crescent Moon was showing on his forehead, thus showing that he had also been out on a mission and using his inner demon to Accomplish his goals. The main difference between him and his father was their personality Sesshomaru was stoic and unemotional whilst his father's personality was more open and filled with emotion much like his younger son.

"We were talking about none of your business, in fact we were just commenting on Rin's boyfriend"

At this Sesshomaru's eyes perked up in Rin's direction seemingly lit up with some emotion. "Boyfriend?" came his surprised reply Kagome turned back to Rin Who looked her dead in the eyes her eyes filled with anger that caused Kagome to flinch.

"What he doesn't know and you call yourself best friends" Rin's eyes bore a whole through Kagome.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called her name in a commanding way as if expecting answers at that precise moment.

"Thanks Kagome" Rin said acid laced through her voice.

"Sesshomaru how do I begin to explain, well I guess I don't need to right it's not like you told me when you got a girlfriend I found out from your brother."

Rin said as she attempted to walk a past him but he grabbed her arm and as she looked up into his eyes Kagome who was looking from what she deemed a safe distance was disturb by the anger in his eyes and knew this was no longer safe distance.

"Rin "he said again his voice rough and his eyes filled with rage.

"Hiten" came her reply Sesshomaru seeming lost his grip as she replied.

"Outside now" Rin complied looking back at Kagome.

Kagome began to walk towards the stairs remembering the pile of homework, that was sitting in her room when, the front door opened a middle aged women walked through the threshold her light brown eyes sparkling with relief at the sight of Kagome, her eyes began to water as she rushed forward and clasped her hands around Kagome's waist.

"Oh darling I was so worried "she said hugging Kagome tight as two people walked into the hall in an intimate embrace. Kagome looked at them and audibly made a choking sound.

"Kagome honey are you all right?" came the women's voice.

"Yes Oka-San I am fine just saw something rather disgusting." Her Oka-San turned around to where the two people stood.

The boy was about six feet tall and had long silver hair and deep amber eyes, his skin flushed with a light tan, but the most attracting feature of the man to anyone's gaze were the two appendages atop his head the only sign to a human that this was a half dog demon. The girl that stood in his loving embrace was about 5'6 her long chestnut brown hair struck out against her pale white skin, her grey eyes held a tedious gaze as she looked back at Kagome.

"Oh you're alive damn and I had prayed so hard for you to receive your death tonight." Came the girl's voice. Kagome's mother looked between them not saying a word.

"Well sorry to say but I made it and I guess we pray for the same thing because I prayed death would come to you." Kagome said looking into the girls eyes with pure hatred.

"Kagome please don't start why can't you be nice and accept your sister" came Kagome's Oka-San's voice.

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER" Shouted Kagome. Everyone's gaze turned towards Kagome. "Just because you accept all of Otousan's mistakes does not mean that I have to" Kagome said as she turned away and began to walk upstairs.

"The only mistake Kei Kumi-Cho made was letting your mother give birth to you" this voice belonged to the boy that held Kikyo. Kagome spun around and looked dead into his eyes.

"You bastard you have no room to talk because you were a mistake to you half breed, ask your Onii-San because he agrees. Next time I see you I promise no one will stop me from slitting your throat" Kagome said rage filling her voice.

"Don't talk to Inuyasha like that Kagome" came her Oka-San's voice. Kagome was about to retort when the sound of a slap echoed into the house from the front porch.

"You have no right, Sesshomaru you don't control me or my life Hiten is my boyfriend if you don't like it then you can stay out of my life" with that Rin rushed into the house and up the stairs. Sesshomaru walked in the red outline from the slap he received was fading fast.

"This is your fault you know, you can't keep her as a pet you either like her as a friend and can watch her flutter into the arms of another or tell her that you want her to be yours, but let me tell you be wise in your choice or you like others in this room will sorely regret your decision" Kagome said looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome where is Koga he was going to stay for dinner" said Kagome's Oka-San trying to break the tension in the room, but at the sound of that name Inuyasha began to growl.

Ignoring him completely Kagome replied "He ran off after hearing that Ayame went to the Cougars den and" Kagome was cut off

"What why did she go there?" came Inuyasha's anxious voice. "she was gathering information" Kagome said "now if you will excise me I have some homework to finish before dinner" with that said Kagome walked upstairs as she reached the second floor landing she saw that Rin's room door which was usually kept open was closed as Kagome neared the door she heard small sobs coming from within Kagome gently knocked on the door before entering, Kagome saw Rin laying on her bedface buried in her pillow. She walked over and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Rin I am so sorry about telling him, I thought he knew." Rin looked up and shook her head and in broken sobs. "Couldn't…Tell him… Cause.. Cause…I knew…" and she broke out in sobs again. Kagome hugged her tightly and gently rubbed her back. "Rin just give him some time I mean you are dating Hiten and those two are best friends too and maybe the thought of you two dating just is a bit weird." Kagome said. Rin looked up and dried her tears and nodded. "We should start our homework now after all we still have school tomorrow we can't put it on hold because of what we do."

Kagome and Rin began to study, the hours seemed o pass by quickly, and before they knew it Kagome's mother was calling them down for dinner. They obliged her request. In their house dinner with the family was a must no excuses or punishment was to be dealt out. As Rin and Kagome walked into the dining room they noticed that they had several extra guests, it seemed that Inu no Taishō and his sons had decided to stay for dinner. Kagome sat down next to her Oka-San as per usual yet today Inuyasha sat in front of her much to her distaste. The meal was served by the hired help as Kagome deemed them. They began to eat and Inu no Taishō and Kagome's Otousan Kei were carrying on a conversation about stock trading, Kagome's mother Akane was eating in silence missing her best friend who was home with the flu. Kikyo kept making googly eyes at Inuyasha while Rin and Sesshomaru avoided each other's gazes. All was silent till

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone"

Everyone looked at Kagome. She picked up the phone without a care in the world

"Hello babe what's up?" asked Kagome

"Hey Kagome I just wanted to ask you to tell your mom I was sorry I couldn't go to Dinner I am at Ayame's house her grandfather Invited me to stay so I am mostly cause I got a bone to pick with her." Koga said his voice laced with anger towards the end.

"S'okay don't worry in fact you might have been pissed if you had stayed" Kagome said looking up Inuyasha's glare boring a whole through her.

"Why?" Koga asked curiously.

"The bastard is here" Kagome stated a growl came from across the table and over the phone could be heard. "Well Kagome good luck got to go" Koga said in a rush Ayame's grandfather could be heard in the back ground.

"Ok night love" Kagome closed her phone and picked up her fork and began to eat.

"Who was that Kagome" Kei asked. Kagome looked up "It was Koga he said he was sorry that he could not stay for dinner but Ayame's gramps wanted him to stay over at his place for dinner." Kei nodded

"So Kagome I think it is time for your announcement" Kei said a smile graced his face. Kagome smiled and everyone else turned to give Kagome their undivided attention. "I got in!" Kagome exclaimed

Rin looked up beaming with pride "Really Kagome oh my gosh I am so happy we will definitely see each other a lot more then." Rin said eagerly. "I am so proud of you Kagome" Akane said as she hugged Kagome.

"So Tokyo University is it, well then you will be attending school with Inuyasha." Came Inu no Taishō's voice. Kagome looked up "Well the school is so big and there are so many students I am sure we will not have any classes with each other, oh and Oka-San I am moving out." At this a dead silence filled the room. Akane looked at Kei.

"I have spoken to Kagome about this and we have come to an agreement, Kagome will move into an apartment with Sango and Rin as long as they come to dinner every Friday and they don't allow it to interfere with their Duties and their school work."

Kagome's mother was on the verge of tears when Inu no Taishō spoke "Kei you must really trust Kagome to let her go out on her own like this" Kei nodded "Out of all my children Kagome is the only one that I can truly believe in one hundred percent of the time not to run away from this life" Kei said.

Kikyo banged her fists on the table and pushed her chair back and rushed out of the dining room the front door slammed as she left the house. Inuyasha stood up as if to follow "Stop turn around and sit back down" Inu no Taishō said. The rest of the meal continued in silence after desert Inu no Taishō thanked Akane and left. No words were exchanged between the families as everyone rushed off to their rooms awaiting new tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of rushing feet from outside her door, she slowly got out of bed wiping the sleep from her eyes as she opened the door she saw the hired help rushing about she looked back at her clock and noticed she was already late for school. It was 8:30 she rushed to her drawer and grabbed a white tank top and picked out some dark blue skinny jeans from her drawer and hurried to her bathroom she did her morning routine and threw on her clothes she exited her room when she remembered she left her jacket in her closest, with a heavy heart she reentered her room and went to her closet and grabbed the leather jacket and put it on The word's Hells Angel in gold and red were embroidered onto the jacket. She walked out of her room again her world seeming to get heavier. She walked outside her 2009 Lamborghini was waiting for her she hopped in it and sped off to Onizuka High School. Kagome strolled into the school and went straight to her English IV honors class, she turned the door handle to classroom and took a breath as she waltzed in, Completely ignoring the teacher and her fellow students she went to her desk positioned in the back of the room next to the window Sango who sat in front of her turned around and gave her a weary smile Sango looked sleep deprived with bags under her eyes and her hair a tousled mess.

"Well it is nice of you to join us Higurashi" Takei- Sensei said. Kagome looked up "Sorry please continue" Kagome said looking out the window. "Well thank you for your permission to continue the class Kagome, do you have your homework" asked Takei Sensei. Kagome held up a stack of thirty papers. "Here is the essay you asked us to write in extensive detail over the political issues within the three books we read." Kagome said Takei nodded. "You never surprise me Kagome you're always late but you are usually one of the only ones to actually complete assignments." Takei –Sensei said as she went tothe chalk board.

"Well teach if you gave us homework that was actually possible to finish without us being late from oversleeping maybe we would do it" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who had just spoken he looked back at her and glared Kagome was in no mood to be taunted into his games so she looked away. "Detention Inuyasha you will be joining Kagome, Sango and Miroku this afternoon." Came Takei's reply the class went smooth after his outburst. When the bell rang all of the students rushed out except Sango and Kagome who stayed back leisurely "Why is Miroku in trouble?" asked Kagome. Sango looked up "Does it matter why he always is" with that both Sango and Kagome laughed. They stood and walked to their next class which passed in a blur Calculus was Kagome's least favorite subject and she hardly ever paid attention. "Yes two free periods then lunch I love being a senior." Sango exclaimed. Kagome nodded noticing Sango was not wearing her Jacket. The jacket was a symbol of who they were in society, what they did was never spoken of aloud by people and people usually let it go without noticing in fear for their lives if they did. Sango and Kagome were a part of one of the largest crime families in Tokyo, or so they were called, to Kagome they upheld real justice that faulty government's let slip through the cracks. Being a part of a crime family never necessarily meant you were an active participant but with both Kagome and Sango's families head of national Yakuza families they were active and their duties held president over their entire lives.

"Were your Jacket Sango?" Kagome asked lightly Sango looked up "It got caught on my car door and ripped" nothing else was said on the subject as both new this was a lie. They walked to the parking lot and towards Sango's convertible. Miroku was leaning against it talking to Inuyasha. Could she not escape him she thought. Her day seemed to be going from bad to worse. Inuyasha looked up and caught Kagome's eyes. She looked away when they approached the car Miroku went over and grabbed Sango's hand pulling her close. He held her in his arms staring deeply into her eyes which held such a fierce love before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Inuyasha coughed and Miroku pulled away. "What man this is a lot less then what you do with Kikyo in public" at this Kagome laughed. "What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?" Inuyasha asked angrily "Your stupidity Bastard" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Come on now can't you two act civil towards one another for a while I mean come on you were friends." Miroku said as Sango buried her head in his shoulder trying to escape the daily annoying banter that went between the two. "I was never that assholes friend, who would be he is just a lowly half breed" Kagome said.

In a swift movement Inuyasha had her pinned to the hood of the car his razor sharp claws positioned at her throat. Kagome looked up into his eyes they were cold deep amber tinged with red. "What is going on here" Inuyasha retracted himself. Inuyasha looked around Kikyo stood their looking confused.

"Keep your dumbass puppy on a leash would you Kikyo." Kagome said as she began to walk off in the direction of her car. She got in started the car and sped off out of the parking lot.

Sango looked up "Way to go now I have no idea where she is off to and she probably won't come back to school" Sango said concern laced in her voice.

Inuyasha looked in the direction Kagome's car sped off to. Her face lingered in his mind if he had truly meant to kill her would her face have been like that? He wondered. It held nothing but a deep unending hatred no fear no regret hatred and pain as deep as the ocean. For some reason this bothered him. He could remember a time when her eyes shone with happiness but that ended so long ago and taking a look into her eyes was something he would never do again if he was only to see hatred, because, his heart softened her eyes should never hold that emotion. He hated Kagome with a passion but not as passionate as her hate. His thoughts lingered upon this when he felt Kikyo grab his arm.

"Inu come on forget her she's a snotty little bitch and deserved it it's just too bad you didn't kill her." She said. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo "Miroku and I have detention this afternoon so don't wait for me to take you home." Kikyo nodded "Oh okay I got to get back to class" she said gently she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. Inuyasha watched as she walked away. "I don't get you man you gave up everything for her." Miroku said as Sango got into her car. Inuyasha looked at him "it's because I know she is the one" Miroku shook his head "Are you going to help or not?" Inuyasha nodded without saying a word. He walked to his truck got it and began to drive.

* * *

Kagome was driving around; absentmindedly she knew that Sango would be worried so she reached down for her cell phone. It wasn't their then it clicked she had left it on her dresser this morning.

"Shit fuck it all she said." When a though popped into her mind She needed a place where she could be alone with her thoughts. Kagome began to drive toward the outskirts of town to a small Dojo.

She parked her Car and walked to the back of the Dojo a path led into the woods. Kagome sighed and began to walk. She strolled leisurely, till she came to a clearing that housed a large mansion it had three stories' and encompassed a large amount of land. Kagome walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few minutes when the door opened a young woman opened the door her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes sparkled in the mid afternoon light.

"Kagome what are you… Kagome your bleeding" Ayame said. Ayame grabbed her and rushed her into the living room. Kagome sat on the couch while Ayame waltzed off to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. When a blur passed in front of Kagome, Koga appeared before Kagome and he began to growl.

"Who the fuck did this" He growled out but as he took a sniff of the air his growl turned from protective to feral. "That bastard I am going to kill him." He was about to charge off but Ayame came into the room.

"What is it Koga?" Ayame asked as she tended to Kagome's wound.

"He tried to kill her that fucken bastard I am going to rip his throat out" Koga snarled out. Ayame looked up at him sadness apparent in her eyes.

"STOP" Kagome screamed out. Ayame looked down "Sorry Kagome I wasn't paying attention." Ayame apologized. "Not you that idiot" Kagome said pointing to Koga. Kagome winced she felt the pain in her neck. "I deserved it" Kagome said looking down. Koga looked up "What the hell do you mean you deserved it Kagome" anger still audible in Koga's tone. "I egged him on to a point where he could have lost control, but he didn't I am lucky this is all I got, and I think I did this when I tried to make an escape from him I nicked his claw." Kagome stated honestly.

Koga settled down letting one last growl. Ayame shook her head. "Kagome can't you just leave him alone" She asked. "It's not like I plan this just whenever I see him I want to throttle him" Kagome paused

"Ayame may I use your phone I kind of stormed off and Sango is probably worried." Ayame nodded and Kagome went to the phone. "I can't fucken leave her alone for a minute without her getting hurt." Koga said his face in his hands. "Koga" Ayame said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't she get how much I care about her?" he asked aloud. Ayame retracted he hand and stood up. Koga looked up at her. "Don't get mad" she said. Koga looked up at her "What are you talking about." He asked confused. She looked at him dead in the eye he saw sadness "Promise me whatever happens you will control yourself" Ayame said desperately. Koga was paralyzed "okay I promise to control myself no matter what" Ayame nodded as the door bell rang Ayame ran to answer the door. "Is she here?" the voice asked. Koga immediately recognized it and began to growl.

"Inuyasha how could you" Ayame asked in desperation.

The voices were closing distance towards Koga. "Blood" Inuyasha said "Did I" Ayame Looked at him his eyes shone with fear. "She is fine it was a superficial wound nothing that would hurt her." They walked into the living room Koga stood his ice blue eyes ablaze with anger. He raised his hands his claws glistened from the sunlight that sparkled through the windows. "Koga you promised." Ayame said. "Why do you defend this bastard Ayame?" Koga asked. "I..I" Ayame was cut off by Koga "Nothing to say huh I guess it's no surprise that you would defend him I mean you are a stupid bitch just like him" Koga growled out.

Ayame looked up pain stuck the deepest cord in her heart that was not it at all, she defended him because she defended the hope that they could all go back to the way things were. Inuyasha began to growl. "You asshole you're a fucking prick you know that Ayame has always stayed by your side she's been your best friend since forever and you treat her like this I should kill you were you stand." Inuyasha spat.

"Well try it half breed" Koga's declaration of war sent Inuyasha charging at him. A pulse was felt throughout the room it felt like a very strong heartbeat, both boys turned around and saw Kagome standing at the entrance her aura was glowing a bright pink, they both froze her miko powers had been released. Kagome watched them her heart torn in two at the look on Ayame's face her green eyes which usually smoldered with love and care for all her friends were now deep green and troubled tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome walked over to her friend letting go of her powers as to not harm her demon friend. "Ayame" Kagome whispered. Ayame looked at Kagome and the tears spilt from her eyes overflowing like a river after a rain storm.

Koga looked finally realizing what he had said earlier and he couldn't even look at Ayame, instead he ran away from the problem he created. He rushed past Inuyasha towards the front door, the slamming of it echoed throughout the house. Inuyasha walked over to Ayame and grabbed her gently from Kagome's grasp. Amber eyes gazed into downcast green "Don't listen to the idiot Ayame he's being an ass." Ayame nodded

"I think I should go lay down, feel free to stay as long as you want" she said walking off. "I think we should give her some space" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. She ignored him and walked past him and rushed outside. When Kagome reach the beginning of the clearing she needed to clear some stress. "KOGA WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Kagome collapsed to the ground. "My fault" she sobbed "all of it, why, why do I do this." She began to hit the ground with her fists punching it with all her might. She continued till she began to draw blood from her knuckles. Inuyasha watched, it was awkward to be here he felt as if he was intruding on a private moment, one of weakness. "Stop with the self pity" Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him continuing to hit the ground. "If were late to school we will have to serve double detention." He said. Kagome looked down the path that led back to her car. She couldn't get double detention she had a job to take care of tonight. Kagome got up and dusted herself off and began to walk back towards her car. Inuyasha followed silently behind her they both got into their vehicles without so much as a backwards glance at each other.

* * *

Across town at Tokyo University Rin was having her own problems, Sesshomaru usually took her to school but since their fight Rin knew that there was no possibility of that happening, with Hiten out of town on a mission she was left to taking the bus, since her car was totaled a few months back. Upon arriving at school there was no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere in fact Kagura was walking by herself to her classes and she seemed rather annoyed by this fact. Rin tried to avoid her throughout the day knowing full well that an encounter with her would not be in her best interest, most people would mistake this action for fear, but it was not fear that made Rin try to avoid her, it was the fact that they were born enemies and any encounter would end in bloodshed. Kagura's family was under Tomaki the Waka-Gashira of a rival clan which was her father's worst enemy, and what was worse is that Sesshomaru was considered a threat because of his relationship to her, so when he was over at the house Rin's Ojisan Kei was very cautious even when Inu no Taishō was present he never took Sesshomaru's presence lightly. Rin walked in an abnormal silence her whole presence shouted sadness. Rin was like the walking dead when she felt to arms encircle her waist, at first she tensed but then the spirit of the one holding her flooded through her.

"Hiten" she sighed happily. She looked up her eyes sparkling with happiness. The boy that held her took her breath away he was tall about six feet two inches tall his rose red eyes sparkled like a child when that child was holding his most precious toy, his long hair black hair was in a messy braid. "Rin I am so glad I found you" his words rushed out. "I thought you were still on your mission." Rin said quietly. "I was love but I finished it quick to get back here to you." He said as he spun her around in his arms, he looked deep in her eyes and swiftly kissed her with such fervent passion. Rin responded in kind kissing him back with such eagerness.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart. They simultaneously turned to look at the intruder. There in his magnificent glory stood Sesshomaru his amber eyes emotionless. "Hiten we need to talk" it was not a question of when or where, but an order that Hiten was to stop his actions and speak with his Kyodai this was a direct order. Hiten nodded "I'll come get you after your classes are done so wait for me" Hiten smiled at Rin and she nodded. Sesshomaru looked at Rin but she ignored his stare, and hurried to her next class. Hiten followed Sesshomaru as he walked towards the parking lot, when they arrived at his brand new Mercedes "Get in" Sesshomaru said.

Hiten complied within himself Hiten knew this had nothing to do with his mission or the clan but with Rin. Hiten knew that in Sesshomaru's life there were many women whom threw themselves at him begging for his attention and affections, but he paid them no mind, and even though he had Kagura there was no one more important in his life than Rin. This was the same for Hiten. The three of them had grown up together and through thick and thin they were always there for each other, and neither of them when they were younger had any physical attraction to Rin they were only friends. But they had all grown up and the attraction had been developed. There was no denying from either of them that Rin had become the most beautiful women not only physically but emotionally. Hiten recalled a moment a few months ago when he realized just how much he cared for Rin. He was to go on an suicidal mission to take out the Shateigashira of a rival family, there was no guarantee, that he would ever see her again. When she had heard about his mission she rushed to him and found him in the temple praying for redemption, when he saw her standing at the entrance her long chestnut tresses hung wildly in her face. Her deep brown eyes blood shot tears streamed down her checks, her rosy red lips in a sad pout. As Hiten gazed upon her disheveled form he had never seen anything more beautiful, the moment their eyes caught she ran into his arms. She could have said anything telling him not to go, or saying she loved him but no words could change the fact that he had to do what he had to. He held her till she cried herself to sleep he laid her on the floor of the temple and stole a gentle kiss, and walked away into the fires of hell. As Hiten pondered the moment he fell in love with Rin Sesshomaru was struggling with a similar matter.

Sesshomaru knew Rin since they were born he was one day older than Rin, they were both born in the same hospital their parents were best friends. They were sent on play dates every day Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he remembered the young Rin she was a small scrawny child that was frightened of everything, she always came running to him for protection, and even though it annoyed him to no end he could never deny her anything she wanted. Her smile lit up his world and was the only thing that kept him going after his mother had died and when his father remarried. When his father left his mother and married his mistress whom had given him two children, that's when he began to hate them he tried to hate Rin he blew her off yelled at her telling her to go die. He remembered that day she had come over to console him yet he was angry beyond belief, he opened the door when he knocked and their she stood with her stupid smile he was pissed, he couldn't control himself she embodied everything that he hated she was human she was a girl and she like everyone else would eventually betray him. "Sesshomaru are you alright I know it must be hard" she had said but he cut her off. "Stop you filthy human why don't you go die I hate you I hate you all." He saw tears well up in her eyes but he slammed the door in her face and went to his room to sulk. As he sat in his room it began to pour rain it was winter but not yet cold enough for the rain to become snow. Hours passed and his soul had begun to turn dark hatred consuming him, the silence was foreboding it was well after midnight and the rain still poured, A scream shot through the house. Sesshomaru stood quickly believing it was a raid, he rushed down stairs their stood one of the maids and the doctor of the house.

"She's dead" cried the maid. Sesshomaru's heart throbbed when he scented the air the rain made it hard but he caught a sweet scent of lilies RIN he though. He rushed over and there she was lying on the floor soaked from the rain not breathing. "What happened" the doctor asked. "I went to lock the gate it had swung open when I opened the door I saw her lying there not breathing" the maid sobbed. Sesshomaru felt his heart stop this was his entire fault he felt a single tear slide down his face, he rushed over towards her what to do what to do he thought, and it clicked CPR he opened her mouth and breathed in he pulled back and began the pulses 1 2 3 pause he began to breath into her again pulling back 123 pause "Sesshomaru there is nothing that can be done she is gone." Came the doctor's voice he growled, and continued, after the fifth time and all his mental prayers she began cough a terrible chocking cough. Sesshomaru turned to the maid "Fill the nearest tub with hot water" the maid ran to fill the request. Sesshomaru held Rin thanking Kami above for saving her, his most beloved person. That night after Rin was warmed and given medicine by the doctor Sesshomaru watched as she was lead to her room, and he in turn walked to his own. He could not sleep what had he done what if she had died, these thoughts filled his head when his door opened and Rin poked her head in. "Sesshomaru" as she whispered his name his heart began to beat fast Rin looked at him, he couldn't speak. She walked towards his bed and she climbed in next to him

"Sesshomaru I know it hard to lose a mother and I know what it is like to be abandoned by a father but you haven't been your father cares about you so much" she said Sesshomaru turned his head with lithe fingers she turned his face back towards her. "Your parents got a divorce long ago and your father has kept you he didn't abandon you so don't abandon him" she paused "Sesshomaru "Lady Izayoi is very kind she does not want to replace your mother she just want you two get along with Inuyasha and the new baby when its born." Rin said Sesshomaru looked away "The Sesshomaru I know never runs and hides he takes everything head on" she probed on he looked at her "I must think this all over Rin but I.. I am sorry" Rin smiled brightly "There is no need to apologies I was just so afraid of losing you" she said she hugged him. They spent the rest of the night talking.

From that day onward Sesshomaru swore to protect her but as the years went on it was harder and harder to do so. At the tender age of twelve she began to transform before his eyes from a scrawny little girl to a women who could handle her own, by fifteen she was announced to be the Kanbu of her fathers' clan. It took Sesshomaru time to adjust around her as he hit the peak of his puberty that's when he really noticed the physical changes in Rin she had developed breasts that were entirely all to noticeable to him her perfect rounded bottom always in his line of view and the seductive way she walked, he noticed it all but he knew that he could never lay a hand upon her perfection and taint her with what he had become. In her eyes he was still that boy young innocent, her protector. But he was no longer that he was a killer, he was the assassin of his clan, and was hunted by many and if Rin was with him as his lover she would be hunted to, and he would never let that happen. Even though he knew this she was always in his mind, he thought by getting a girlfriend and using her to fulfill his carnal desires they would go away, but that desire was not fueled by the women he had so it was never truly satisfied. Without even noticing he realized they were at his house a gated property with many houses surrounded by a fifteen foot protective fence.

He drove in and parked his car with all the others in the massive parking lot. He and Hiten got out of the car. They walked towards the main mansion, where they sat on the couch. Not sure what was going on Hiten turned to Sesshomaru. "So I am guessing you want to talk about Rin right." Hiten stated saying her name with confidence. Sesshomaru nodded "yes I wish to speak to you about that" he said. "Then why bring me all the way to your house man we could have talked about it over lunch or something." Hiten said rather confused by Sesshomaru's actions. "You are here because my Otousan wishes to speak to you about his matter also" Sesshomaru said as the doors opened from the adjacent entrance. Inu no Tashio walked into the sitting area.

"Hiten" He said happily "I am glad you made it back early I trust that everything went well." He said seriously this time. Hiten stood and bowed respectfully "Yes sir I took care of everything as I was told to nothing unexpected occurred." Hiten said proudly. Inu no Tashio smiled and nodded. "Yes well I had a very good report on you from one of the council members. But I trust you to always do well in your missions, I asked Sesshomaru to bring you here so that we could talk about more personal matters. Your Otousan before his untimely death asked me to watch over you, and I have come to see you as one of my own but right now you are playing a very dangerous game." Inu no Tashio said. Hiten looked at him "I don't know what you mean" the confusion apparent in his eyes.

Sesshomaru openly scoffed and his father gave him a threatening look. "You have nothing to say in this matter because you also are playing a very dangerous game far more dangerous than he is" His father retorted. "And since you want to cast the first stone I willstart with you. You are currently dating Kagura of the eastern clan you seem very involved with her and you know that Rin is her mortal enemy and one day… yes one day they will have a fight to the death that is how it will be. Do you think that playing friends with Rin while you date her enemy makes things easier on her or are you just stupid." Inu no Tashio said. Hiten snorted out a laugh at this. Inu no Tashio turned around "and you who sleeps with any one in a skirt you have actually declared you are dating Rin, do you think you could change for her, one slip up one tear that falls from her sweet face and her Otousan will murder you personally not to mention the torture Kei will put you through first." Hiten stood up "You of all people, with all due respect, you should know that one can change for the one they love, I love Rin more than anyone else in the world, I care for her beyond physical attraction she is my heart and soul and for you to insinuate that I would hurt her that is shit total bullshit. You should be more afraid if she decides to hurt me because I can guarantee that I will lose it and probably off myself." Hiten said this with such seriousness that Inu no Tashio did a double take.

"I am glad you feel that way." A voice sounded from the entrance Hiten looked up Kei stood there with a smile. "Although I would have never thought that it would be you that would steal my niece's heart, although I can tell that she has stolen both of yours." At these words Sesshomaru looked up "However I see only one of you was man enough to confront these feeling and let's hope that it will not be your down fall." Kei and Sesshomaru both bowed respectfully knowing that he was finished talking to them.

"Oh and my old friend it seems that Your son and my daughter caused a bit of trouble at school and have both received detention" Inu no Tashio shook his head "What ever happened to those two?" he asked more to himself than anyone else but Sesshomaru felt obliged to answer him "Well it seems that my younger brother was born with only a quarter of a brain" Both of the older men snickered like children. "Well boys you may go some of us have actual work to get done."

With that Sesshomaru and Hiten both walked out of the house and to their own cars, driving off as fast as they could, left to their own thoughts.

* * *

Kagome Arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare yet she didn't care her thoughts were preoccupied with Ayame who was probably still in her room crying. Kagome knew this feeling all too well the feeling of being abandoned by the person who was supposed to stand by you. Kagome shook that though from her head. She waltzed back into the school and headed for the cafeteria. Sango and Miroku were sitting at their usual table Kagome walked right passed them pissed that they had sent Inuyasha to Ayame's house rather than going themselves. She sat down at the farthest table away from them.

"Here Kagome, you need to eat something" Bankotsu said Kagome looked at him he looked a lot like his cousin which made Kagome smile. He like his cousin Hiten had long black hair and pale skin Bankotsu eyes were very different though they were a dark blue like the dark depths of the ocean. Kagome looked at the sandwich which he tossed and her and the bottle of chocolate milk. "I can't stomach it right now" Kagome said. "You need to eat you haven't eaten in a few days I hear and plus with tryouts today and everything you really need to eat."

Kagome looked up when she got it "Damn it all to hell I forgot about tryouts Bank what am I going to do I have detention." She said hitting her forehead. "Well Kagome that sucks" he said laughing as he gentle put his arm around her and gave a reassuring hug. Inuyasha stood at the main cafeteria door Kikyo on his arm as per usual, but as he looked around the room he caught sight of Bankotsu and Kagome's intimate moment.

Kikyo looked up at him and followed his gaze their stood her little sister with that Bankotsu. "Inuyasha since you're so interested in Kagome and her doings maybe we should join her for lunch." Kikyo said slightly irritated. Inuyasha shook his head "It's not like that Kikyo and you know it, it's just that Bank well some rumors have been going around and well I just need to know if their true so I can report it back to my dad." Kikyo smiled "Well then let's find out shall we." She said as she began to walk towards the table where Kagome sat. Kagome and Bankotsu continued their conversation when Kikyo sat down, both of them stared at her. "Well if it isn't the whore of the south to what do we owe this pleasure?" Hiten said as he turned to Kagome who smiled at him. "Well I just wanted to ask you something" asked Kikyo said this Inuyasha sat down next to her earning a glare from Kagome. "If I say yes you can ask me something what I will get in return." Bankotsu asked suggestively. Kagome laughed while Inuyasha growled.

"Well I can give my consent." She said smiling. Ever one looked at her "For what?" Bankotsu asked. "Well are you dating Kagome, I mean everyone is talking right Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked looking at him, he glared back at her. What was she playing at he thought. Bankotsu shook his head. "First of all I don't need some dumbasses permission to date Kagome." He said a slight blush gracing his pale skin. "Well then if you're not dating Kagome then it must be true your gay aren't you I mean we all see how you are with Jackotsu." She said her smile fake as can be.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu anger had taken over him and he looked as if he was about to go off on her and he did not need the trouble, so Kagome decided to act. With her gentle hands she grasped Bankostu's face and tuned it towards her own she looked deep into his eyes. His heart began to race she leaned in and kissed him it was gentle at first but then the intensity was turned on as he began to respond her tongue lightly stroked his lips and then she pulled away. She turned to see the look on Kikyo's face it was one of pure shock, and when she turned amber eyes locked chocolate brown as she looked into his eyes an unknown emotion flickered through them, Kagome turned back to Bankotsu quickly whose face was also stuck with shock.

"Sure were not dating right now but trust me Bankotsu is far from being gay I can fully promise his performance is was better than your boyfriends." With that Kagome got up and began to walk away.

"See you at tryouts Kagome" Kikyo called after her. Tryouts shit Inuyasha had been so busy today he forgot, he turned to see Bankotsu staring off after Kagome, he shook his head and Inuyasha walked off to the Library when he got their he realized what had lead him hear was standing at one of the book shelves trying to get a book from the top shelf.

He stepped through the doors and like a predator after his prey he stealthily snuck up on her. "So you just whore yourself around these days right" he said. Kagome jumped and the book she had been trying to get hit her right on the head. "Damn you" She said as she turned around. He looked angry more than angry but she didn't care at all her passionate hate for him boiled within her. "So do you?" he asked his voice laden with annoyance. "Do I what you imbecile" Kagome said rubbing her head. "Whore yourself around." the anger apparent in his voice this time. Kagome whipped her hand back as if to slap him, but he grabbed a hold of it. "Answer the question" he growled out "Why does it matter to you" Kagome asked. Inuyasha moved in close his face a breath away from hers. "It doesn't matter to me at all" hesaid moving away "But the Kagome I know just doesn't do stuff like that" he said softly. Kagome looked in his eyes.

"Well I am not that girl anymore besides you should be worrying about the whore that clings to you all the time" when she said this he was filled with pain, he did not know why but he was and it pissed him off. Inuyasha stormed out of the library. Kagome watched him she felt her heart race as she recalled how close he was to her and the intensity in his eyes, but she had to clear that from her mind.

"What's got you so worked up man?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was pacing back and forth in the locker room. Inuyasha said nothing he continued to pace. "Aww gym my favorite class," Miroku said trying to lighten the mood "Sango in body tight gym clothes playing volleyball" Miroku said visualizing it in his head. "And for Inuyasha, precious little Kagome bouncing around practicing her cheerleading" Miroku chuckled "but then again Inuyasha she is not that little anymore." Inuyasha turned and growled at him, when the whistle blew for class to start, Images of skin tight clothes on vivacious curves began to dance within Inuyasha's head.

When they stepped into the gym Inuyasha was caught by the sight of Kagome in that tight blue gym shirt hugging her perfect." Class to continue the games of which sex is better male or female by testing physical exertion we shall today see who can run the cross country mile the fastest everyone will run in groups of four. Of all the people he was stuck with it had to be her. Kagome was talking to Sango smiling and carrying on a conversation.

When they were called up to the start she looked over at him "hope you can keep up puppy" she said elated, he knew the one thing she loved was competition. Inuyasha nodded the whistle blew and they were off Inuyasha was out in front but in his peripheral vision he saw Kagome gaining on him she had finally caught up to him smiling a dazzling smile she passed him running with all her strength, the smile on her face as she passed him reminded him of when they were younger when they played all day long competing to see who was stronger, faster, or smarter. Inuyasha wasn't going to let her get away he sprinted as if his life depended on it they were neck and neck the finish line only a few yards away his heart was racing he could taste the glory.

"And time" called Astuki. "Who won" Kagome asked eagerly. Astuki looked up and sheepishly said "tie". "What I didn't hear what you said" Kagome said. Astuki looked up at her "It was a tie" Kagome did something no one expected she smiled "Some things just never change" she said and she began to walk back to the locker room. Inuyasha didn't know what to do he was stunned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Ok I edited this chapter and tried to make it easier to read. So if there any feedback that any of the readers would like to provide to enhance the reading experience please Review it is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga sat in the honbu dojo, head down cast, he had been on edge lately, his world was standing still, he felt restless, but even that was no excuse for what he had done it had been three weeks since he had the incident with Ayame. He had come here to this place of ancient wisdom to clear his head, yet it was not working the tears her eyes shed floated through his mind, the pain he had caused her, it all rang so clear in his mind. This was not the first outburst he had towards her; this seemed to be an ongoing ordeal. But why he pondered, there was no explanation that he could think of for why whenever he was near Ayame the littlest things set him off.

"Koga Kyodai-san "Came a voice from the entry way of the dojo. Koga turned around to see his cousin Ginta. "Yes, what is it" Koga asked annoyance laced in his voice. "The Saiko-Komon has asked that you go to the advisers meeting, at Kei kumicho's place" after saying this Ginta bowed and left. Koga looked up; this meant he had to see her. He sighed shaking his head. He stood and walked out of the dojo, he needed to get ready for this meeting, and hopefully he would survive it.

The room looked as if a tornado had just hit different silk kimonos' lay upon the bed, matching obi belts were hanging off of chairs, Koshi-himo sashes and Date-Jime belts were all over the floor along with the Obi-Jime. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin were getting ready for the advisers meeting it was a very formal affair, it was the last one of the year where many things were to be spoken of, such as finances, important clan information, merger information, meeting with new members, and lastly marriage proposals. The girls were getting ready it was almost two hours away but the preparations for formal wear was difficult and all four girls had to be dressed.

Rin was the first to be dressed, her Kimono was a deep blue with light blue clouds hovering over a lake where rose petals drifting on the wind settled. First Rin put on her white tabi socks, then she put on the juban: though it would be warm this evening Rin was old fashioned and preferred something under her kimono. Next she put on the Kimono, Kagome made sure the back seam was centered, and she wrapped the right side of the kimono over her body then overlapped the left side. She held the Kimono tight as Kagome fixed the eri-sugat. Kagome took the white koshi-himo belt and tightened it below the extra fabric at Rin's waist; she crossed the belt over the back and tied it in the front, using the excess material to cover the koshi-himo. Next Kagome took the white Date-Jime and wrapped it around her waist, covering the Koshi-himo. The girls admired the first round of Kagome's work and nodded in approval. The art of Kimono wearing was passed through the generations, and Being Kagome's first time she was pleased.

"Ayame if you could, tie the obi please, Kagome looks like she's had enough" Rin said smiling.

Kagome nodded in agreement, and Ayame smiled happily. Ayame took the light blue obi fabric, that had white cloud patterns, she placed the fabric around Rin's waist once and then a second time, she then overlapped the belt and tied it, she began to twist the obi fabric and then centered it she tied it several times creating a beautifully centered bow. After Rin's kimono was finished the girls lined up one by one. Ayame was in a gold Kimono with a beautifully designed tree with leaves falling turning from green to deep oranges, reds and browns, her obi belt was a burgundy color. Sango's Kimono was a deep purple and blue creating an evening sky effect with the twinkling silver stars her obi was a solid purple. Kagome's Kimono was blood red a gold dragon danced along the fabric, her obi was solid red. When the Kimono's were finished, Rin started on their hair. Because of the beautiful way Ayame's fire red hair contrasted with her kimono Rin curled her hair, leaving cascades of curls down a couple of inches under her shoulder, she gave outlined Ayame's eyes in deep black eyeliner to bring out her green eyes, and added clear lip gloss for a Final touch. For Sango Rin gave her a high pony tail and outlined her eyes lightly in white eyeliner to bring out her eyes, adding four coats of mascara to make her eyes pop, and finished her off with pink lip gloss. For Kagome She straightened her hair so it fell down to her lower back, and curling her bangs under, she dapped some gold eye shadow on the inner corners of her eyes and outlined the top of her eyelid with gold eye liner, and finished by placing red lip gloss on Kagome. Rin sat in front of the Mirror, she placed her hair in a traditional bun, and placed a Kanzashi in her hair, it was a beautiful hair decoration that had silk lilies hanging from it. She placed a smooth clean line of eyeliner to her top and bottom eyelid, and added some mascara, and a pink lip gloss. The girls smiled at one another, they were ready to turn heads.

Loud music and laughter could be heard from the large dining room, the meeting had begun as it usually had with food and food and drink so that all could make merry, socializing happily. Inuyasha walked in, adoring a traditional male kimono, by his side was his brother dressed in the same attire, and all the men wear wearing the black haori, with the white Haori-himo. "Ah Inuyasha and Sesshomaru please sit" Kei said over the boisterous talking. Inuyasha spotted Koga who sat fidgeting with his Haori-himo, he stifled a growl. The coward had been hiding out since that day, but this was neither the time nor the place. He sat down next to Koga who did not even spare him a glance, Inuyasha watched as his brother took his seat next to their father who was busy carrying on a conversation with Kei, and to Inuyasha's Surprise Eiji Rin's father, he was smaller in size than his younger brother Kei, his aged with written on the creases on his face, and his sunken eyes, although for today they were filled with a great Mirth.

"My my it seems it has been forever since we have all been present at one of these gatherings" Inu no Tashio said picking up his cup of sake. Kei and Eiji followed his lead, everyone else followed after. "It surprises me that your sons have changed so much since I last saw them" Eiji said looking between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Inu no Tashio nodded "Every day I as the same question when did they change."

"And Koga you have grown to, but why are you sitting at the lower end of the table? Didn't Hideo send you in his place?" Eiji asked. Koga looked up his eyes held a deep worrisome emotion. "Hiedo-sama will be here he just was caught up at the elder meeting tonight but as soon as that is done he will be here." Eiji nodded "So where is the food Kei, I thought Akane and Izayoi were preparing the meal, I do miss their cooking." He chuckled after he said this eyes darting around the room. "Patients Eiji, we are still waiting on some people to arrive."

A few moment later the Shoji was pushed open, Eiji looked up his eyes bright with delight it had been too long. Their stood Rin in her elegant kimono her hair and makeup beautifully done. Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off of her, her beauty pierced through him, his heart quickened, and his desire for her began to grow. Rin looked directly at him and gave a soft smile their brief moment was interrupted too quickly. Eiji stood and walked over to Rin, not caring about who was in the room or where he was he took her hand in his own. "Rin, my wonderful little Rin you have grown to be as beautiful as your mother." This made Rin smile, oh how she had missed her father. "Come sit ,sit" he urged her , taking her back to the table she sat between her father and Sesshomaru who's penetrating amber gaze grabbed her attention, she was caught in his eyes but quickly diverted her gaze.

"Oji-san, Kagome and Sango went to help Oba-san and Izayoi-san with the food, and Ayame went to wait for Hiedo-san outside." Kei nodded. Shoji doors flew open and Kagome and Sango came in with treys of food, followed by Akane and Izayoi. The food was laid on the tables; everyone was ready to dig in. Kagome went to take her place at the end of the table with Koga, Sango Followed Kagome.

"Hey I got a bone to pick with you" Kagome said pointing at Koga, Koga just looked at her his ice blue eyes, seemed to drift in and out of conscious awareness. Kagome's heart melted as she looked at her friend who was obviously struggling with himself. "Look you can't run away anymore Koga you have to face her, if you had done it that day things would not have turned out this bad." Kagome said her voice softening. Sango nodded "Koga why don't you go talk to her you may not have not have another chance to clear the air." Koga looked at her confused and Kagome glared at her. Koga realized they were hiding something from him and he was definitely not happy about it.

Inuyasha who had been sitting there was oblivious to the world around him; he was too busy staring at Kagome. She looked, dare he think it, breathtakingly beautiful. He had seen many different sides of Kagome over the years, the sweet innocent girl, the slut, the badass, but never had he seen her look as beautiful as she was dressed so formally. Kagome, could feel his stare baring a whole through her yet, she dared not turn to face him, for some reason he had caught her eyes when she walked into the room. The moment her eyes caught his, her heart quickened, but that was not new to her. Though she hated him ferociously, he had always held that power over her, with on glint of his golden eyes that were filled with emotion; he could bring her to her knees.

"Hiedo- sama" Eiji said looked towards the open shoji, where Ayame stood next to her grandfather. Her grandfather stood at a magnificent height, his wisdom writing on the wrinkles on his ancient face, his light green eyes danced in joy as he saw his former pupils. "Eiji it has been quite some time" Hiedo was quickly immersed in the conversation of the room. Ayame made her way to the table and took her seat right next, she never made eye contact with him; she immediately turned to Inuyasha to strike up a conversation.

The void that was between Koga and Ayame left Koga miserable. He wanted to talk to her to tell her he did not mean what he said, but how could he without an explanation there was no point in apologizing. He was not going to apologize for being upset at her taking his ex-best friend's side over his, and Kagome's. Koga watched as she spoke with Inuyasha her eyes bright, she smile lighting up the room. The anger within him began to build again, but why?

The meal continued tension within the room was high, caused by the group of teenagers that sat at the end of the large dining table. When the meal was over Kei stood thanking every one for joining and began to talk about the finances, everything was going smoothly. After Kei was done speaking on the year's annual fiscal reports and how he was glad they had earned more money than they had spent this year. Hiedo stood up when Kei sat down, every one gave their full attention to him. "I am getting old" he said with a slight chuckle. "And though I will live for many, many more years, I know when enough is enough." Everyone looked on with curiosity especially Koga. Hiedo was a father figure to him, his parents were killed when he was very young and Hiedo took on the task of raising him.

Hiedo continued " I am going to be giving up my position as the head of my family, I am too old to still be doing these things, I named my successor long ago and that has not changed." He glanced over at his granddaughter the jewel of his heart. "Ayame will take over the clan, but many of you have inquired about her being female. She is stronger than most of you here so I hope that in turn you will respect her leadership and he ability through an objective point of view rather than seeing her as just a girl. But the one thing that has been going around more than the issue of Ayame taking over is the issue of who she will marry." Koga's eyes lit up as he looked at Ayame who seemed engaged in the conversation till this point, when her glowing green eyes dimmed and an uncomfortable aura surrounded her.

"Many have proposed that they are suitable to marry her, and I am sure those of you who have offered are. But it is not me; you must win over my granddaughter." He said "So for those of you who wish to discuss the matter please ask her." With that Hiedo sat down. Eiji decided to speak up from where he sat "well since we have reached the marriage proposal, part of this meeting, I must say that don't even think about asking me about my daughter or niece, that you have to speak with Kei about, so stop calling me guys." He said laughing whole heartedly. Some of the men in the room began to laugh, Kei glared at them, he was not ready to give his daughter away she was still a little girl only 18. The party continued with sake and everyone partook. Ayame decided she had enough of the laughter and drinking. She stood and walked out of the Shoji doors. She wandered to the coy pond and sat their stirring the water with a stick.

Koga watched her leave; it pulled at his heart stings to know something bothered her. "Koga you need to tell her" Kagome said gently. Koga looked up at her "Tell her what Kagome, what can I say that won't fuck this up even more" Koga growled out. "Tell her what you feel, tell her you love her." Kagome said trying to get it through her stupid stubborn friends head. "Kagome…I..I" he stuttered.

"Oh so I guess you ok with it then." She said looking past Koga and her eyes caught Inuyasha's. "Ok with what?" Koga asked regaining his confidence. "There are men in this room who want her, so you're ok with that. Your ok with the idea of someone else holding her hand, kissing her, marrying here, laying with her in bed, fathering her children" With each word she spoke Koga began to growl, and so did Inuyasha. Sango was the only one to pick up on it though. Koga and Kagome to engrossed in their own argument. "Who the fuck are you trying to kid Koga, because if you didn't love her you would not be pissed off by these facts." She said. Koga hated when Kagome read people, yes damn it he loved her he loved Ayame more than words could express, but he was not the best choice for her he hurt her so much how he could expect her to even forgive him, he knew he did not deserve her. "Get off your ass Koga and go get her before someone else does." Kagome said as she got up and walked out of the dining room and towards her own. Koga sat for a minute "The bitch for once in her life is right" Inuyasha said. Koga stood up "And what the fuck would you know about anything half-breed" Koga said as he walked out following Ayame's scent.

Sango Looked at Inuyasha whose eyes were down cast. "Inuyasha why, were you growling, when Kagome was talking to Koga." She asked curiously. Inuyasha looked up at Sango who held a deep concern.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sango. By the way where is Miroku?" he asked trying to change the subject as quickly as he could. "Miroku is visiting his Okasan" she said softly. Inuyasha wished he hadn't asked. Miroku had lost his Okasan when he was ten, and his Otousan had left to find himself after that leaving Miroku alone, but once a week he made a visit to his mother. Sango, who helped him through it all, was also afflicted by his sadness whenever he went. They sat in silence each pondering their own thoughts.

Rin smiled as she spoke with her Otousan, who laughed at every joke she made even when they were not funny. It had been almost a year since she had seen him and this time with him was wonderful. "So Rin are you and Taishō's boy together now or what?" Eiji asked

Sesshomaru listened as he spoke with one of his father friends, he was curious as to where Eiji's conversation was leading. Rin blushed a deep red. "Otousan, Sesshomaru and I are just friends as we have always been." She said shaking her head. "Why? I thought you were in love with that boy, I mean as far back as I can remember you both seemed so drawn to each other, like me and your Okasan." He said his mind traveling through his memories.

"Everyone thought you two for sure would be together, do you not love him any more Rin" he asked, he watched as sadness filled her eyes. "It's not that Otousan, it's the opposite" she said her voice filled with pain. "Oh I see so it is he who has lost his way to you." Eiji looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation, yet he knew better, the Tashio boy was listening and that's exactly what Eiji wanted. He knew Rin loved that boy, but that boy had broken her heart and for that he would pay. "So are you planning on being a spinster since your ideal relationship did not pan out?" "No Otousan, I am with Hiten right now" she said her eyes shining with happiness.

"Oh Hiten, my well I must have a long talk with him then, when he gets back." He chuckled. "I bet this is why he accepted the last minute mission he did not want to be interrogated by me." Rin laughed. "Otousan he takes on missions because he wants to be promoted, right now he thinks his status in the clan is to lowly and he does not deserve me." She said thinking back to when Hiten told her that. "Oh so he plans to marry you then." Eiji commented a little saddened by the fact that soon a man would take his precious daughter away. "We have talked about it, he says he wants to marry me but we have to take each day one at a time." "Rin, do you want to marry him?" Eiji asked. Sesshomaru was anxious as he listened. "I don't know my mind wants to, it tells me it's the rational thing to do, I love Hiten he is one of my very best friends and he will always hold a special place in my heart, but my heart says that I don't not love him as a women who is marrying a man should. But I do believe if we do marry and we have children I can grow to love him more." She said tears prickling at her eyes. She picked up a cup of Sake and swallowed. Eiji watched as he daughter turned to the sake for comfort. He decided to drop the subject. He turned to Kei and Inu no Tashio and began to speak on other matters. Sesshomaru was infuriated, how she could allow herself to break down like this.

Koga stood at the corner of the house watching Ayame as she sat their twirling a stick in the coy pond. Her hair glittered beneath the full moon, her green eyes unfocused; she just looked so unbearable beautiful, he stifled a groan. Did she know she had this effect on him that all he had to do was be in her presence and sinful thoughts of her began to run through his mind? Did she know she was torturing him more painfully than any enemy of his could every hope they could.

Ayame was oblivious to him, until he was right behind her. She looked as he sat next to her, his ice blue eyes begging for her forgiveness. "Ayame" he spoke his voice deep and husky. She placed a finger to his lips. "I know Koga you don't have to "she said. He was annoyed at this and opened his mouth and bit her finger lightly. "Koga" Ayame gasped. She removed her finger and moved her hands behind her away from his line of sight, and turned her head from him.

Koga turned her face back to him "listen to me please Ayame." He said his voice pleading. "I am sorry I was stupid, I am always stupid around you, and I dunno what it is Ayame" he paused and looked into her emerald eyes. "But something about you drives me crazy." He said his voice strained. "When Hiedo –Sama said some of the men asked for your hand, I was pissed, but I didn't want to admit it. But then I was confronted and I realized that the thought of any man wanting to hold you, kiss you, to make you his own and give you a child, it made me want to stand up in that room and tear apart any man that even dared to look at you. I need you Ayame, I need you more then I have ever needed anyone in my life." He whispered.

His face was so close to hers his breath washed over her face, his lips right there. She was nervous his stare held such a primal force. "Koga what are…" she was cut off his lips brushed lightly against hers. She was shocked she tried to pull away. Koga put his arms around her pulling her closer. Koga kissed her forcibly; Ayame gave up her struggle and kissed him back her hands laced in his hair pulling him closer, she felt her back softly hit the ground. They broke apart Ayame and Koga breathing heavily, Koga groaned. He moved his nose to the nape of Ayame's neck; he inhaled deeply and dragged his fangs lightly over her skin. "Koga" she strained. He sat up Ayame still lying on the floor her mind racing. She sat up, looking at Koga lovingly "What does this mean? "She asked breathlessly. Koga pulled her close "Ayame I am yours if you will have me." Ayame smiled and threw her hands around Koga. No words needed to be exchanged they both knew what this meant.

He had been gone for sixteen days, he mind wondered to the lithe blonde, women he had met in the bar. He shook his head why was he thinking of her, he knew it was because he was deprived of the one he loved. They had been apart for almost three months, but it was worth it if it meant that one day he could proudly ask for her to be his wife and mate.

Walking towards Hiten was a short man, this was definitely Akiko. He had embezzled millions of dollars from Kei's company three years ago, and had been on the run since. His head was wanted and Hiten would gladly deliver it. Stealthily Hiten approached Akiko, he unsheathed his sword, and Akiko stood still. Hiten could hear his heart could hear Akiko's heart beating. Hiten now stood before Akiko who was unable to move. In one swift movement his head was on the floor blood pooling around his crumpling body. Hiten grabbed the discarded head, someone would be along shortly to clean the mess, but for now he was going to claim his prize.

She was drunk, terrible drunk, when she tried to stand she fell to the floor and began to laugh. Even her drunken laughter put a smile on Sesshomaru's face. She looked incredibly child like, it made him want to laugh just like when they were children. Eiji watched them, a small smile appearing on his face,

"Sesshomaru, my boy please take my fool of a daughter to her room, I think she has had too much fun for one night"

Rin sat up and scooted over to Sesshomaru, "Oh fluffy-sama please tell Otousan to let me stay" she whined.

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle and in a serious tone he spoke "Rin, the party for you is over, Lets go" He stood and held out his hand to Rin, she happily took it. Sesshomaru led Rin out of the dining room; they began to walk to the main house.

"Fluffy-sama stop" Rin cried out. He stopped on command. He turned to Rin who was now holding her stomach, "Rin what is the matter" before she could answer she leaned over the rail and heaved into the grass below. "I don't feel so well" she cried turning to Sesshomaru, tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru walked over to her, he watched her sink to the floor. "Rin come on" he said softly holding out his hand again she took it, and he pulled her into his arms, picking her up, she rested her head against his chest and tears silently fell down her cheeks.

He carried her to her room; he opened the door and placed her on her bed. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but was stopped at the tugging at the back of his shirt. "Sesshomaru can you help me?" she asked a pink tinge covering her cheeks.

Sesshomaru though it was from the ample amount of Sake that she had ingested till she stood and turned around. He realized what she was asking; nothing was spoken as he began to untie the obi, and the smaller belts, her kimono fell to the floor leaving her in only the juban. The material was sheer, he shamelessly looked at her, his eyes followed the length of her legs, they were muscular yet feminine, his eyes traveled dangerously up to her round bottom, Sesshomaru groaned, it was perfect in his opinion and would be perfect for him to grasp as she… he shook his head of his inappropriate thoughts, as his eyes travelled up her back his eyes landed curiously on the tattoo, It was a sakura branch with beautifully decorated blossoms. He did not realize how close he had gotten to Rin, until she shuddered from the closeness.

The juban fell to the floor, his precious Rin stood bear before him, his mind was telling him to leave while he could, but his youkai commanded him to take her. He placed one hand on her hip, he pulled her against him his arousal was apparent. Rin shuddered as he pulled the ornament from her hair it flowed in waved down her back. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin moaned as his breath fanned over the apex of her neck and shoulder. He wanted her, he knew she could feel how much, he knew she wanted him, he could smell her arousal. He turned her around to face him, her eyes held such deep emotion he could not decipher it all.

He pulled her naked body to his clothed one and took her lips, kissing her deeply. She untied his haori and pulled it off, she realized in her drunken stupor, she pushed away from him. She began to cry as she sank to the floor.

"Get out "she screamed at him. Sesshomaru grabbed his haori walked outside the door and stopped what had gone wrong when everything felt so right. "Hiten, I am sorry" he heard it clear, although it was a pain filled whisper, he realized what went wrong, and they could never be. He stormed away out of the house and out into the darkness, he needed an outlet for his frustration, and his youkai called for blood.

Kagome had changed out of her Kimono and into a red shirt and dark blue jeans, she grabbed her jacket and walked down towards the stairs, when she saw Sesshomaru rushing down them Shirtless. She decided to let it go today, whatever Rin had gotten herself into she could help her out tomorrow, but right now there was something Kagome needed to do. She walked out of the house and down the flowered path into her garden. It was filled with roses of every color, when her mother was pregnant she began a garden, and it was bestowed upon Kagome as her first birthday gift. Behind the tall rosebushes was a large rock wall that kept people out, or as Kagome saw it, it kept people trapped in. Lucky though behind the blood red rose bush was a large hole in the wall, Kagome's only means of escape. She cautiously moved the branches of the bush, and crawled out onto the street on the other side. Freedom, this rush always flowed through her when she escaped her cage. She began to walk down the street following the street lamps, the street was eerily quiet. She made it to a large three story building with flashing neon lights. "The Palace" the sign flashed brightly, she walked around to the back, and she entered the building through the back door. She was oblivious to the golden gaze that followed her.

When Kagome got inside, it was chaotic girls scantily clad were roaming about frantically. Kagome stormed from room to room looking and looking. She felt sick when she found what she was looking for. There in the corner shooting up was her sister, topless and being fondled by some old guy who was smoking a joint. Kagome walked over to her, this sight made her want to cry, she really didn't hate her, this was her sister, yes Kikyo hated her but Kagome could not make herself hate someone who she once idolized and looked up to .

"Kikyo come on we have to go before someone sends a search party" Kagome said softly. Kikyo was lost in an intoxicated state. Kagome tried helped her up, Kikyo stumbling over herself. "I am fine, leave me alone" Kikyo pushing Kagome off her. Kikyo walked past her. The old man on the couch stood up. "Who might you be beautiful?" he asked Kagome was disgusted. She left walking into the hallway to search for her sister once again. Kagome found her slumped over the only toilet, in the backstage area. Kagome found one of Kikyo's friends and retrieved her clothes, laying them next to her sister so she could change.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" came a voice. When Kagome looked she saw whom she recognized as the owner of the club that did business with the clan. "I am taking her home where she belongs and if you don't like it you can speak with my father." Kagome said angrily. "Do you honestly think I would keep her here as a dancer if I Hadn't" He said stubbornly. "Now you can either let her stay and go on your way or you can let her leave and you can stay in her place." He said. Kagome looked at Kikyo who was in no condition to do anything but be sick. Kagome decided at that moment, she took out her cell phone and dialed "Sango don't ask any questions just do as I say… That is an order. I want you to come to the palace and pick Kikyo up, take her home through my entrance don't let anyone see you, I will be their later."

With that Kagome hung up the phone she looked at the clubs manager. "So how does this work? How did you bribe my Otousan to let her dance here?" Kagome asked as he led her to the dressing room. "Well first of all it was not me who asked but my superior, he has dirt on Kei-sama or so he says and I believe that Kei-sama believes him or else she would not be here, and bedsides Kagome she has been doing this for so long and still you try to save her, it amazes me I though she hated you." He said. Kagome said nothing as she walked into the dressing room and began to strip in front of the manager," here" he through a white sequenced cover up at her that had snap buttons down the side, and a red thong and bra. Kagome changed quickly putting on high stiletto boots. She walked to the side entrance of the stage the music was blaring she took a deep breath as she sauntered on stage.

Sango Pulled around to the back of the Palace, she got out of the car and she spotted Kikyo slumped over, next to another women Sango recognized as one of Kikyo's friends. Sango looked at the girl sadly Kikyo was a mess. She tried to lift Kikyo but for being so thin she was surprisingly heavy. Suddenly the weight of the girl disappeared.

Sango turned and their standing before her was Inuyasha he opened the car door and placed Kikyo inside his eyes were glowing gold tinged with red. "Where is Kagome?" he growled out. "I don't know Inuyasha she just sent me to get her" she said pointing at Kikyo. "She went in their where is she?" Sango shook her head. "I haven't seen her I swear Inuyasha." Inuyasha wasn't listening he could smell her sweet cherry blossom scent; he rushed through the back door of the gentlemen's club.

His heart was pounding, he needed to find her, he needed her next to him, and he needed to protect her. There was Tamaki the manager of the club "Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise" he said. Inuyasha Growled threateningly and pushed Tamaki against the wall his clawed hand against his throat. "Where is Kagome?" he growled out through gritted teeth. Tamaki pointed to the side entrance of the stage. Inuyasha reluctantly let him go and rushed to the entrance of the stage, from the corner he saw her walking down the cat walk in a tight little dress, when she got to the pole she began to grind on it.

Inuyasha growled, he saw her hands move to the side of her dress and the sound of the buttons that held the fabric closed beginning to come undone. He could not control the ferocious sound that came from his deep within his chest and reverberating throughout the club causing a complete silence to fall except the music that was playing.

Kagome had reached the last button at the top of her outfit, a flash of silver, invaded her vision. She looked up into piercing Gold eyes, they were angry, scared and they had a hint of triumph. It was then Kagome realized that the small dress had fallen yet she was covered by a red haori, and before her stood a half clothed hanyou. He picked her up and carried her back stage.

"Put me down I have a job to do stupid" she said. He gave her a warning growl, but Kagome didn't care. "Put me down now asshole" she said as she kicked at him and punched him. Inuyasha chuckled, "If you want me to let you go you're going to have to try harder than that" he smirked down at her the haori she was wearing had fallen during her struggle, he looked over her vivacious body and licked his lips winking at her. "Pervert" She yelled as she pulled his hair. "Ow bitch" He whined, that had hurt. "Fine I will let you go" he said as he deposited her from his arms, Kagome winced and waited for the instant hurt, but it never came.

He had caught her mere inches from the ground. Kagome looked at him, for the first time since they were young adolescents she could hold not hate for him in her heart, and this scared her. He had brought her back to a place in her heart she never wanted to revisit, she had locked it and thrown away the key, yet her he was pulling the door open. When they had gotten outside his corvette was parked right behind the entrance. He placed Kagome in the passenger's seat and closed the door gently, he walked around and got in, putting the key in the ignition he looked at her, "you're going to tell me what happened." He said, as he started the car and took off.

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she had the craziest dream, she tried to get out of bed but something was preventing her from moving any farther. She looked down an arm was wrapped protectively over her waist, her eye widened, she looked at the person next to her and her heart softened , his silver hair covered his beautiful face his puppy dog-ears drooping in his sleep. She smiled and moved her hand over to his ear, began to rub his ear gently, smiling at the purring noise he made in his sleep. She giggled when he tried to swat her hand away, she reluctantly removed her hand, but was stopped when his clamped over her wrist. His golden eyes opened and peered at her through silver strands of hair. He was pure perfection, laying there; he never had to do anything extraordinary to be the one that made her heart speed up.

"Kagome, you still haven't told me what happened last night." His words were spoken softly. Kagome looked around and for the first time she noticed, this was not her room, this was not her bed, and next to her the person she despised lay in nothing but boxers, and in his hand he held the key to her heart and his. "First you tell me why I am here in your bed" she looked down at herself; she was still wearing his Haori which barley covered what was left from her outfit from the club. "I asked first Kagome what were you and Kikyo doing at that place?" At the mention of her half-sisters name, reality hit her she was in bed with her half-sisters boyfriend, and if she told him the truth of why she was there, she was sure his heart would break, and no matter how much she hated him, or how much she wished to get back at Kikyo, Kagome could not do that, she knew what it was like to have your heart ripped to shreds and how hard it was to piece it back together again and keep it whole. "I don't want to talk about it okay, so if you could just let me go I am sure my family is wondering where I am." She said as she tried to pull herself from his grip, but he held her tighter. "I swear Inuyasha if you don't let me go I will purify you, without a second thought. "KA-GO-ME tell me why you doing at the Palace last night." The concern in his eyes broke her, she would lie, yes should lie and save him from heart break.

"I work their okay, to pick up some extra cash, and Kikyo she found out. She wanted to stop me cause if Otousan found out she would be blamed. She got their before I did and I don't know what happened but it was fucked up cause when I got their she was a mess." Kagome said as she moved to look out of the window. Inuyasha shook his head, why was she trying to hide the fact that she was lying, she had tried to cover her scent. He growled "Get dressed I am taking you home" he said angrily. "I don't have any clothes jack ass" she muttered.

"Third Drawer" he said as he left. Kagome walked to the dresser and opened the drawer, she was surprised to find her clothes where their neatly placed, they were from when she was younger and spent all her time at this place, and next to it was newer clothes, she grabbed them and went to the bathroom and put them on.

Kagome walked out of the room in a tight red tank top and denim shorts. She walked down the hall way and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, he stood up and walked to the door without even sparing her a glance. He dropped her off and sped off. She walked up the steps and into the house; it was quite till she got upstairs and heard Rin sobbing.

He speed down the Highway he was pissed, more than pissed his youkai, Tetsusaiga pulsated in the back seat, he was close. He arrived at a high rise apartment building in one of the upscale area of downtown Tokyo. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and went around to the alleyway. He jumped up to up on the balcony of the first story and continued to make his way to the twenty-fifth floor. He stood on the balcony, he was definitely in there. Inuyasha pushed the sliding glass doors off the tracks and onto the living room floor. A man rushed out of the room, holding a gun. A shot was fired it hit Inuyasha in the shoulder "Fuck that hurt" Inuyasha growled.

He advanced on the man before him. He stretched out his long clawed hands and gasped the man around the neck drawing blood the gun hit the floor. Inuyasha growled menacingly before he let go of the man, he withdrew Tetsusaiga. He positioned the blade at the man's chest right above his heart, the man could not even scream, because Inuyasha using his demon speed impaled the man. He withdrew his sword from the man and placed the sword above the dead man's throat and then slit it. This man was not worth of a proper death. He kicked the body onto the carpet and cleaned his blade on the couch; he walked out the front door and headed to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked into the house after watching Inuyasha speed off. It was eerily quiet she walked past the living room; it seemed that everyone was already out of the house or they had yet to awaken. Kagome ascended the staircase, when she was at the top of the stair case she noticed that Rin's door was cracked. Kagome approached slowly.

"Rin" Kagome called softly. "May I come in?"

There was no reply so Kagome opened the door and found a sleeping Rin on the floor with her Kimono covering her like a blanket. Kagome kneeled down and shook Rin's shoulder.

"Rin wakie-wakie" Kagome said louder.

Rin groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Kagome" she squeaked her eyes red and tearing up.

"Rin you need to talk to me" Kagome said.

Rin sighed "Let me get up and dressed, I will go to your room and explain everything." She said slowly as if forcing the words out without crying.

Kagome nodded and went to her room to await an explanation of last night's events. When Rin arrived in Kagome's room, she casually sat down on Kagome's bed and patted the spot next to her signaling Kagome to move from the chair she was currently seated on and move closer.

"So Kagome, where did you run off to last night?" Rin asked as casually as she could.

Kagome shook her head "Nice try Rin but you talk first." Kagome spoke sternly her eyes shining with concern and caution as she saw Rin's eyes become downcast and filled with pain, anger and sadness.

Rin lost her forced smile, "I was a bad girl last night, Kagome, I have not only lost my boyfriend, but I have also lost the one I love." She said and the tears she tried so hard to control came pouring out of her eyes.

After listening to the story Kagome got up abruptly "Look Rin you didn't do anything wrong. Cheer up. I have to go meet Sango in ten minutes, eat a gallon of ice cream and I will be back." Kagome said giving Rin the biggest big she could, while Rin smiled a small genuine smile and nodded her head.

Kagome let go of Rin and walked out of the room. It was true she was supposed to meet Sango, but that would have to wait. She was on a mission to kill. "Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered her voice dark and laced with venom. As she stepped foot out of the front door she was greeted by someone she did not expect."

"Kagome I was hoping I could speak with you it is very important" Kagome sighed Killing Sesshomaru would have to wait, she would first have to deal with Hiten.

* * *

Ayame awoke from one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in years, her mind began to wonder to the events of the previous night and a smile graced her lips. She attempted to get out of bed and get ready for the day, but a strong arm around her waist pulled her back down. Confused she looked at the owner of the arm currently holding her hostage. She saw the only person who could take her breath away. Koga lay still asleep snoring softly. Ayame smiled she traced his jaw line, down his neck, and over his arm encircling her waist.

"Now Koga how did you end up in my bed?" she whispered.

Koga pulled her down moving her hair away from her neck and replacing it with his nose inhaling her sweet iris scent. "You invited me." He stated simply placing soft kisses on her neck. Ayame giggled.

"So what do you have planned for today?" He asked pulling her closer to himself.

Ayame struggled out of his hold and sat up "well tonight is the briefing at the Higurashi place. SO I thought that I would call the girls and talk them into shopping, before the meeting." She placed a small kiss on his nose and got up walking to her dresser.

She pulled out some clothes while Koga sat up a smirk gracing his handsome face, his blue eyes seemed stormy and filled with love.

"You can go get dressed" Ayame said pointing to the door trying not to giggle like a love sick school girl.

Koga's smirk got bigger. "I'd rather stay and watch"

Ayame let out a small giggle and tried to regain her stern composer as she began to speak "Koga you perv get out or I will scream" She said as Koga stalked towards her.

Ayame shivered as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Well I would love to hear you scream my name." He whispered into her ear. He released her from his grasp and walked out of the room leaving Ayame clutching the dresser to support her weight from crashing to the ground in a lustful daze.

Nothing seemed to cool the thoughts that came to her mind after Koga's comment, not even the intense cold shower. She dressed in jean shorts and a plain tank top, knowing that she would be chaining in and out of clothes at the mall and wanted to have a simple outfit on. When she went down stairs she saw Ginta and Hakkaku eating.

"Ayame one-chan, how are you this morning" Ginta asked. Hakkaku looked at her and blushed.

"I am good how you are both this morning?" She asked curious as to why Hakkaku was blushing and would not look her in the eyes.

"Good" Ginta replied while Hakkaku smiled avoiding her gaze.

Ayame felt an arm slink around her waist, she smiled up at her boyfriend who kissed he softly on her lips. He looked up at his cousin and waved. He maneuvered himself and Ayame out of the floor. He was not looking forward to a day of carrying a bunch of bags for three girls, he would have rather spent the day with Ayame alone locked away in his room, or "their room" he thought with a smile. But he could go along with what she had planned for the day as long as she was happy.

* * *

Inuyasha Arrived home at one in the afternoon, after last night he needed a shower then he needed to speak to his girlfriend. As he made his way to his room all he could thing about was a half-naked Kagome, he sighed and hurried to his cold shower. When he was done he walked down the stairs and heard a car pull up the driveway. Sesshomaru walked in a few minutes later covered in blood. Inuyasha was shocked at the sight before him and the powerful and enraged aura that surrounded him. Sesshomaru disappeared upstairs and to his room. Inuyasha pulled out his phone dialing his girlfriend's phone number. The line rang five times and went to her voice mail, Inuyasha tried six more times before giving up and deciding to go to her house. The clock began to chime signaling three o'clock. Inuyasha heard another car pull up he thought it was his parents so he went to his room and got his gear but like a ton of bricks he felt an aura so powerful and full of rage ready to kill. Inuyasha quickly flew down the stairs while Sesshomaru appeared at the top looking ready to go into battle. The front door began to tremble under the furious knocks. Inuyasha went to the door ready to fight whatever was behind it, he opened it slowly and was surprised at what he saw. There in jogging pants and pink tank top stood Kagome her miko aura ablaze. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat she looked absolutely delectable , standing their anger pouring off of her in waves, her long black hair fluttering in the wind, her eyes swirling between brown, grey and blue. She was brought out of his stupor when she brushed past him and into the house.

"Kagome" he called hesitantly.

Kagome turned to him her predatory gaze sent shivers up his spine, not fear but something he could not quiet describe.

"I am not her to speak with you, I am here to speak with him" she said pointing at Sesshomaru

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Either we can speak civilly or I will kill him" Kagome said while Sesshomaru growled.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and Kagome's aura crackled, zapping Inuyasha. At this point Inuyasha did not know what to think, say, or do. He stood there in complete and utter bafflement. Kagome and Sesshomaru got along great; they were like siblings. That was how close they were so what could have brought this out.

Sesshomaru charged at Kagome, his eyes seeping red. Kagome quickly dogged his attack and sent purification energy his way her repelled them with his sword. She was now at the top of the stairs she drew her sword; she looked dead into Sesshomaru's eyes and dared him to attack her. He did just that, this time she did not move she blocked his sword with her own. The clanging of iron against iron, echoed throughout the house. Kagome pulled back slightly and jumped over the ledge and back down to the ground floor. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to use his poison whip throwing it down towards her, Kagome barley avoided the attack. Sesshomaru used it again, this time it hit the Kagome's sword and began to dissolve it, Kagome dropped it immediately. Sesshomaru jumped off the ledge and dogged the orbs of purification energy that Kagome threw at him. Kagome was not watching where she was and Sesshomaru backed her up into a wall he growled menacingly but Kagome showed no fear as he brought the sword up to her neck.

Inuyasha who was watching the scene was infuriated at his brother, his mind was beginning to get clouded his instincts urged him to save Kagome. When his brother backed Kagome into the corner and growled bringing the sword to her jugular, the dam inside Inuyasha broke. Faster than lighting he moved throwing his brother off of Kagome. He turned around staring dead into his brothers eyes daring him to challenge him. His brother looked taken aback as his eyes faded from red to their usual golden hue. Inuyasha growled loudly a sound he had never heard come from his mouth in any situation before. His keen senses picked up the faint scent of blood, he turned to Kagome who was still backed into the corner, her eyes held no fear, no regret, they only held confusion. Inuyasha looked her up and down and the he saw small beads of blood rolling down her neck, a small wound no bigger than two inches and no deeper than a paper cut was now marring her skin. Inuyasha moved his face closer to inspect the wound, as he got closer the metallic and spicy sent of her blood hit his nose, he could not help his tongue darting out licking the traces of blood starting at the abrasion and lapping down to the cleavage that was exposed by her tank top. His tongue darted back and forth until he was satisfied with the cleanup of her wound.

Kagome was in shock at what she saw, faster than anything she had ever seen Inuyasha had taken down his own brother. She saw that his youkai blood had taken over, the magenta stripes covering his cheeks, his fangs and claws elongated and his silver hair a mess. Kagome cursed to herself as she admired him as he was now in front of her protecting her from his brother, she cursed even more when he began to tend to her wound and she became aroused by the erotic situation she was in. When she could tell Inuyasha was done with her wound he looked up at her his clawed hand gently tracing her collar bone and up her jaw resting gently on her cheek. He scented the air and with a very hanyou Inuyasha smirk he moved his mouth over hers and possessively crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue forced its way into her mouth coaxing hers out to play. Kagome submitted to him in every way during their heated make out session, her hands in his hair pulled him closer, his free hand encircling her waist. Before she knew it he brought her legs of the ground and around his hips. He gently rocked his arousal against her covered heat, growling into their kiss.

"What the hell is going on her" a masculine voice boomed starling both Kagome and a now hanyou Inuyasha who kept Kagome pulled to him as he turned to see his father and mother standing in the door way.

Kagome pushed out of Inuyasha's grip, and out of the corner. Kagome walked over to Inu- no- Tashio and Izayoi. Kagome bowed while blushing furiously trying to calm her racing heart and heated body.

"This is my fault, I am so very sorry." Kagome said still bowing.

"You three will meet me in my office in twenty minutes and each of you will explain what was happening in my house." Inu-No-Taisho bellowed. Taking his wife's hand he walked up the stairs.

Kagome stood up straight not daring to look at either of the Takahashi brothers. Both, for completely different reasons, now she didn't know who she hated more the brothers or herself. Kagome's mind began to wander to what had happened with Inuyasha just minutes ago and her heart began to race, her mind in a daze.

"Kagome we need to talk" A baritone stoic voice called pulling her from her thoughts. She turned and saw Sesshomaru, nodding. She followed him to his room completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked away with his brother who minutes ago tried to kill her. His heart was still racing, everything that had occurred replaying in his mind. He knew when his youkai took over, it had happened many times before. But, what he did not understand was why he remembered the events that transpired. He usually after transforming could not remember a thing which would scare the living shit out of him. But, being able to remember was no better, even though he had saved Kagome from possibly being killed, his youkai could have killed her or worse taken her right then and there in front of his brother. He shuddered at the thought; these past months had been confusing enough being around Kagome but after what had just happened he did not know what to do. He could still taste her, feel her, smell her and it was driving him insane. She did not resist, no quite the opposite she was willing to submit to him, this made him smirk.

* * *

Ayame and Koga were at the Ito family residence, watching as Sango clobbered Miroku for trying to grope her breasts in front of her brother and guests. Miroku smiling and trying to explain that he could not help it, her beauty was just too hard to resist. Ayame giggle at the sight before her, Koga chuckling and shaking his head. Ayame walked up to Sango hugging her friend and trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

"So Sango have you heard from Kagome, I tried calling her about fifteen times and she has not picked up." Ayame said tying her best not sound overly worried and get Sango worried in the process.

It was not like their best friend to not pick up her phone especially if one of them called. Though Ayame knew Kagome could be sleeping, she had a feeling that something was not right. Sango Looked at her, Ayame notices how her eyes showed her mind working away at the possibilities at what could have befallen their friend. Then Sango's eyes light up like a light bulb.

"Do you have something to say Sango-chan?" Ayame asked

Sango shook her head. "Not really she is probably asleep she had a long night last night?" Sango told Ayame .

Ayame pulled out her phone dialing the number of the Higurashi residence.

"Hello Higurashi residence Moto speaking." Came the voice of the Higurashi head butler

"Oh Moto-San its Ayame I was wondering if Kagome was home, I needed to speak with her." Ayame said in her usual chipper voice.

"Ayame-Chan I am sorry but Kagome-chan left over two hours ago to meet Sango-Chan." He said

"Oh ok Moto-san thanks" with that Ayame hung up the phone and looked at Sango with disappear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Sango asked. Miroku and Koga both looked at Ayame noticing her fear.

"Kagome's not at home Moto-san said she left two hours ago to meet you Sango" Ayame said the possibilities of where her best friend could be at this very moment clouding her mind.

Sango looked up "Damn it all Takahashi" Sango muttered under her breath. But it was caught by the high sensory ears of her two wolf demon friends.

"What does he have to do with it Sango" Koga practically growled out. Ayame placing a hand on his shoulder tying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Well it started last night guys, I don't know if its my story to tell." Sango said trying to avoid dispelling to much about the previous night's events.

"Well Sango you better start making it your story to tell, Kagome could be hurt somewhere and it would all be that damn dogs fault." Koga growled.

"He wouldn't hurt her Koga" Sango said "I mean before last night I was sure he would but after what I saw I don't even think he really hates her." She said as she began to fill her friends in on the story of Kagome and the strip club.

* * *

"Sesshomaru I am sorry, but she was crying she blames herself and she shouldn't, I wanted to talk it out but when I saw you everything was a blur I lost my words and for that I am sorry." Kagome said sitting down in the chair opposite his desk.

"No the responsibility for this lands on me, I will not have you or Rin be blamed for my actions." He said pausing to think. "I was not thinking clearly last night, she presented herself to me and I was thrown, it is my fault for being weak." He stated simply bowing his head in shame.

"It's not weak to give in to the desires you have for the one you love Sesshomaru, it is weak that you can't admit those desires and feelings." Kagome said "She loves you, you know this, I know this, Hiten knows this and everyone who knows her knows this. "

Sesshomaru sat their shaking his head "It does not matter, I am bound to another I have given my word."

"Look at me Sesshomaru I need to tell you something, but you have to swear on everything you deem holy you won't be upset you will just sit there and listen." She spoke seriously. He nodded looking her in the eye. " Hiten spoke to me today about Rin, and what he had to say is going to break her , I mean really break her she will probably become like Kikyo." As she said this, Sesshomaru looked up questions filtering in his golden eyes.

"He is breaking things off with her because he found his other half while he was on his last mission." Kagome said sadness in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked his voice barley a whisper.

"Do you know how he fell in love with Rin?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head no, and Kagome smiled.

"She mended his heart, she taught him to love and trust again. He once loved a girl whom he would have died for, she left him broken and cold, when Hiten went on his first mission alone Rin begged him not to go believing he would do something foolish like kill himself after his mission was over, all because of his heart break. When he saw her disheveled and truly caring for him and his well-being he vowed to live for her. When he came back he spent as much time with her as he could, she fixed his broken heart, and he fell in love. Of course she did not love him as he loved her but because of someone who ignored her" Kagome said pointing openly at Sesshomaru " She accepted him, but he could not fix her heart, because it was not broken, it is just missing its other half."

"On his last mission he ran into his first love broken battered and sharing the story of why she betrayed his love. Seeing her again he felt something he did not with Rin. He says he can't play with Rin's heart so he plans on breaking things off."

Sesshomaru looked absolutely livid, his hands clenched into tight fists his eyes dark gold filled with anger at the thought of Rin's heart being torn apart.

"Once he tells her she will break she will have no one left, so Sesshomaru you have a choice, you can tell her you love her or watch her break and become unfixable. I love her but I know not even I can fix her after he tells her." Kagome stood "It's up to you Sesshomaru, if you really love her, go to her." Kagome turned to leave.

"Here you are telling me to go after the one I love and yet you won't do it." He chuckled "If its not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." Sesshomaru concluded.4

"OK I don't have time for your antiquated saying and I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said.

"Well I think you do after that little show down stairs I would say you definitely think you know what I am saying." He stated.

Kagome shook her hear " Look from me to you, my situation with Inuyasha is different, I loved him ya I will admit it, but the difference is he does not love me he never has he saw me as his friend and now his enemy. He has always loved Kikyo and that down stair was just pure lust from him, that was his youkai form if it was his hanyou form he would have never touched me, he probably would have let you kill me." She said her face fallen.

"I would not have killed you just showed you your place, but I saw he was Hanyou through most of your lust filled activity." He said trying to cheer her up.

"It doesn't matter to him I am a substitute for her I always will be, he made that perfectly clear freshman year. Even if he was Hanyou he probably was imagining her" Kagome said while tears escaped from her eyes.

Little did they know that outside the door stood Inuyasha listening to everything that was said. He shook his head. He began to walk to his father's office. "If only you knew Kagome." He said to the walls that surrounded him.

After explaining everything to Inu-No-Tashio he did the only thing he could, that was to laugh and send them on their way. Kagome ran quickly out of the house and to her car, she grabbed her purse from the passenger side and pulled out her phone.

"Shit seventy five missed calls" she said noting that all her friends had at least called her once.

Inuyasha watched her from the door way, he slowly walked over to her. When he got close to her he wanted to pull her against him scope her up and take her to his room and show her just how much he needed her at this moment. His hand darted out to her shoulder , and she looked up at him.

"Kagome" his voice came out husky and full of need.

"Don't Inuyasha please" She said looking past him fearing if she looked into his eyes she would give into what her body needed.

"Don't push me away Kagy-chan, please" he whined.

"Inuyasha I told you no please don't do this, stop what don't you get?" she was crying now

He pulled her into a hug. "I can't stop don't ask me to, just give in you want it to, you know you do."

Kagome's sobs came out louder, he pulled back and began to kiss her tears away.

"Get the fuck away from her you piece of shit" The Voice rang through the air.

"Damn it" he whispered "Kagome we will finish this" he said pulling away from her

He turned around to see Koga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku. "What the fuck to you all want can't you see were busy." He yelled at them.

"Fuck off Inuyasha, What did you do to make her cry?" Koga asked readying his claws to attack.

"None of your fucking business, Wolf-shit" Inuyasha growled out.

"Stop it both of you, he's right Koga its none of your business, I appreciate the concern but this has nothing to do with you." Kagome said

Koga was taken aback but nodded in understanding.

"Let's all go to the mall, you to Inuyasha for one day let's all try to get along." Ayame said as she headed to her car dragging Koga along, and Miroku Following Sango to his car.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Give me the keys I will drive." He said. She handed the keys to him and got into the passenger seat of the car. Inuyasha got into the car watching his friends speed out of the drive way he followed suit, his left hand on the steering wheel, his right hand on Kagome's thigh massaging the skin beneath the jogging pants. Kagome's head went back and a small moan came out of her mouth and Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up his desk phone and dialed a number.

"Hello I need to speak with you." He said his voice cold and void of emotion

"Baby what is it? I will come over right away." The voice on the other end called back.

"No don't bother; I just need to tell you it's over" He said, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I see, To tell you the truth I expected this sooner , but you know this means war don't you." The voice on the other end laughed.

"I know, but be sure, that if it is war I will win" Sesshomaru stated.

"Well it was fun Sesshomaru, but now its done" the other line went dead.

Sesshomaru began to dial another number, when the person picked up the phone he stated his command simply.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what's going on"

"She is mine and you will stay away" Sesshomaru ended the call, he stood and left his room trying not to show his anxiety over this new situation.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story, I am finally back after a long time away. I would like to thank all my new readers and those who have added this story to your favs and alerts. Now read chapter 4 enjoy review if you got anything to say bad or good ;) BTW I do not own Inuyasha or anything from the manga or Anime. I just own the characters and plot lines that I come up with.

* * *

Rin sat in her room tears falling from her eyes, but there were no sobs or any indication to anyone outside of the room that she was crying. The tears were not of pure sadness but relief. Hiten had just come to speak to her, he explained that he found his first love again and she wanted a second chance. All throughout his explanation of the events that led up to his reunion with his other half had Rin crying silent bitter tears. She was not angry at Hiten, for she knew that true love was an emotion so pure and raw that it should never be ignored. The tears she cried were because now she felt that there was truly no one out there that could mend her heat. She sat looking at the mirror she knew she was not ugly, she knew she was not stupid, in fact many men had complimented her on her fine qualities, and often said how she would make a wonderful wife. Yet, how could she make a great wife if no one loved her. She sighed and the tears began to flood down her face. A soft knock was filled the silent room, Rin quickly began to wipe her teary eyes rubbing them trying to get rid of the redness, or dull them enough to blame the color on allergies. Rin stood and went to the door opening it slightly. Their stood her Otou-san, he looked at her and shook his head as he walked in and sat down in the chair at her vanity mirror. Rin walked and sat on her bed.

"Hiten explained to me what happened Rin, are you okay?" he asked gently. Seeing her eyes were red, and the trails of her silent tears, along her cheeks.

"Hai Otou-san, I will be fine. I am happy for him honestly. I am glad he found someone who can return his love wholeheartedly." She said as she turned to look out the window of her bed room.

"My musume, I know you are happy for you friend, but what will you do now that your heart is breaking?" he asked seriousness in his voice?

"Otou-san I was hoping that I could return to Kyoto with you for a while so that I may clear my head." She said the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

Her father stood and walked over to her, sharing in a rare display of affection by hugging his daughter. He knew what it was like to lose everything, including the one you loved most. He also knew what it was to run away from heart break only to further destroy your life and the lives of the loved ones you still had. He would not let his daughter make the same mistakes he did, he knew he would have to find a way to help her overcome her tragic lose.

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house Eiji, let go of his daughter and silently exited the room to get the door. Rin lay down on her bed cuddling up with her pillows and let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Eiji walked to the door grunting that he had to do chores such as entertaining any guests that dropped by while his brother and sister-in-law were out till the meeting at ten, the servants were out as well as well as Kagome. When he got to the door he opened it ready to yell at whoever it was for interrupting the rare bonding time that he had with his Rin-chan. Their stood Sesshomaru Takahashi dressed in jeans and a tattered shirt looking very disheveled.

"Ah Sesshomaru what brings you here this afternoon?" Eiji asked "I mean no one is here but me so I am sorry to disappoint you if you were looking for someone rather important." He finished lightly leaving out the fact that Rin was upstairs probably crying herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked at him with an expression that actually sent Eiji in a panic. The young boys eyes were filled with uncertainty and remorse, and dare he say it love and want. "Eiji-san I wish to speak with you if you have a moment." He said his voice showing his mixed emotions.

"Hai, Sesshomaru come in sit down in the kitchen, and we will talk." Eiji said leading the way through the house and to the kitchen table. "Would you like some sake you look like you need some?"

Sesshomaru shook his head no. Not knowing where to begin or if he trusted himself to speak Sesshomaru took a deep breath before he decided he had to say something. In one swift movement Sesshomaru was bowing to Eiji. This caught him extremely off guard, he stood up. "My boy what is going on?" Eiji demanded

"I need to apologize; I hurt Rin and for that I am sorry and I wish that you would forgive me for causing even one tear to be shed by her beautiful face." Sesshomaru said this in quite a rush.

Eiji did not understand but was amused that the might Sesshomaru had fallen so far as to ask him his girlfriend's fathers enemy for forgiveness for hurting his daughter. "If this is all Sesshomaru you know I would forgive you are still no more than a pup when it comes to expressing yourself." Eiji said sitting back down.

Sesshomaru made no move to get up "I wish to ask you something Eiji-san, it is of vital importance that you give me an answer immediately." He said trying to slow down as he spoke.

"Well depending on what it is my boy I may be able to give an answer, and then again I might not. But, go ahead and ask me." Eiji said this with a curious expression on his face. What could Sesshomaru possible need to ask him that he could not ask his father? Was something so terrible wrong his own father could be of no help?

"I wish to have Rin, would you give her to me?" Sesshomaru still bowing asked slowly in a low tone.

Eiji thought he had heard Sesshomaru asking for his daughter. But, that could not be right, he was sure he heard the young boy wrong. "Sesshomaru I am not certain I comprehended what you said could you please get up from that stupid bow and speak to me like a man."

Sesshomaru sat up and looked Eiji straight in the eyes. "I wish you to give Rin to me." He said. To his surprise Eiji began to laugh a full hearted laugh.

"What is this Sesshomaru a joke, you have someone already, are you trying to poke fun at an old man?" Eiji got out between laughter, but he saw their was not laughter in Sesshomaru's eyes only pure seriousness.

"Eiji-san this is no joke, I have been an idiot until now, but I have seen the errors of my ways and I wish to claim what is rightfully mine." He finished taking a seat at the table still shaky from his display of weakness, but in his heart he knew he had to do this, for the chance of being with his precious Rin.

"Oh, it is about time, she has been waiting for you for such a long time Sesshomaru. She is upstairs in her room. Hiten spoke with her today and she has been crying ever since. I am glad that you have finally made the right decision by choosing Rin, but it is not my place to give her to anyone. I will approve of you being with her, but she has to be the one to give you her heart." Eiji said. Sesshomaru looked at him seeming a bit crestfallen. "Don't sit their acting stupid, go to her." Eiji exclaimed, Sesshomaru jumping out of his seat and rushing to Rin's Room.

Eiji grabbed the bottle of sake from the table and began to walk to the front door, he walked outside locking the door behind him. When he got to his car he pulled out his cell phone dialing a number.

"Inu-No-Taisho, you will never guess who greeted me with their presence today." Eiji said pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.

"Who was it my friend." Inu-no-Taisho spoke.

"Your son and what a curious visit it was." Eiji continued.

"Which son may I presume grace you with their presence and were they well behaved, you know Takahashi men are held at the highest standards of respecting their elders." Inu-no Taisho joked

"Well it was Sesshomaru." Eiji said flatly.

"Well what did my oldest son want Eiji?" he asked curious as to what his son could have possible spoken to his friend about.

"He wants my daughter." Eiji said the other end echoed with laughter.

"I am serious." Eiji said trying not to laugh at the memory of the eldest Takahashi son's behavior.

"Well I hope you're on your way over."

"Yes and I have a bottle of sake." Eiji said as he looked at the bottle.

"Well I guess we will change the meeting place to my house then, seeing as those two will be very busy." Inu-no-Taisho said another round of laughter echoing through the phone.

"Spare me Taisho I do not want to think about what your barbarian of a son is doing with my precious angel" with that Eiji hung up the phone and sped off to the Takahashi residence.

* * *

The ride to the mall was very comfortable for Kagome and Inuyasha, every so often they would stop at a stop sign or a red light and he would steal a kiss from the raven haired beauty that sat next to him. He could tell she enjoyed their intimate moments. By the time they got to the mall everyone else was inside waiting for them at the first shop. Kagome was about to open the car door when he stopped her. Inuyasha turned her head to face his and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded in kind as he nipped at her lower lip, his hand moving to her hips and guiding her to his lap. They sat chest to chest he reached down and pushed the seat back so she was not pressed up against the steering wheel uncomfortably. As they kissed she began to grind down on his heated erection, causing pleasurable growls to erupt with in his chest. He pulled back he saw her flushed, her eyes glazed over with lust, her lips swollen from their heated make out.

"Kagome" he groaned as she grinded harder on him. "Yes Inuyasha." She said her voice full of passion. "We have to stop Kagome." He said not convincing her or himself. "I told you that earlier but now look at us." She said grinding on him again. "KA..Go..ME" he managed to moan out. "Yes what is it Inuyasha" she said kissing his neck. "Baby if you don't stop I am gonna take you right here, right now." He growled this got Kagome's attention. She kissed his lips softly, and moved back to the passenger seat, pressing her head against the glass window.

"What is happening to us?" She said hitting her head lightly over and over again on the window. Inuyasha looked at her his breath ragged trying to calm himself down. "What should have happened a long time ago" he said taking her hand in his. Kagome hit her head harder against the glass. "Stop that Kagome and look at me" he said pleading. She looked in his direction and gave him a soft smile.

"Inuyasha this will never happen again, you understand. Today is the first and last time we will ever be like this. You have Kikyo, you love her and she loves you, and I am not some slut that's going to ruin your perfect relationship. For the rest of today if no one's around we can pretend, all we want, you can kiss me, touch me and yes if you want me I will give myself to you." She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "For today let me pretend that you love me as much as I love you, but tomorrow we go back to being enemies and this" she stopped and kissed him roughly while her hand massaged his arousal through his pants. "Will be a fleeting memory, one moment in time something only you and I can look back on." With that she opened the car door and got out.

Inuyasha hit the steering wheel with his fists. Did she not understand he did not want her for just today, no he wanted her forever, not some fleeting memory, but something tangible, something that was his for eternity. This whole situation was Kei-san's fault, if he had never told Inuyasha about what really happened between him and Kikyo's mother and why she needed protection, Inuyasha would have been with Kagome. He hit the steering wheel again bending it but not caring at all as he got out of the car and raced inside the building to find his, yes that's right his Kagome.

Kagome found her friends inside a urban clothing store, everything that was hanging in the storm was either extremely short or extremely tight fitting, Kagome smiled to herself she would have fun trying things on for Inuyasha and watching him try to hide his reaction from their friends. Sango waved Kagome over, Kagome walked over and as soon as she stood in front of her friend she was bombarded with questions.

* * *

"So Kagome what took you and Inuyasha so long to get her I mean seriously were you guys fighting again." Sango asked Ayame just shaking her head.

"No we got stuck at every freaken stop light along the way, it pissed me off, me and Inuyasha didn't even talk." Kagome said as she walked past her friends pulling out a red corset top from one of the racks and tight black skinny jeans to accompany it.

Sango, who had a handful of clothes, and went to the fitting room, While Ayame just stood there, next to Kagome with a smirk on her face, making Kagome extremely uncomfortable.

"What Ayame?" Kagome practically shouted. Ayame's smirk just got bigger as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You may be able to fool Sango, but you forget Kagome I am a wolf demon, my senses are better than a humans. You and Inuyasha weren't talking cause you were preoccupied with something else ne." Ayame said giggling hysterically.

"Damn you and your heightened senses" Kagome cursed "Damn Koga is gonna find out." Kagome said scared now.

"Look I will distract Koga, I only hope you both know what you are doing I don't want either of you hurt." With that Ayame walked over to the lingerie picking out lots of bright colors causing Kagome to laugh.

"So are you buying that cause if you are we need to leave now so I can get you in it then out of it." the husky voice of Inuyasha filled her ears like a pleasant melody.

"I don't know yasha I want to try it on first." She said walking towards the dressing rooms, swaying her hips more than usual causing an audible groan from Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to find the guys not sure of how he was going to control himself when Kagome came out of the dressing room. He saw Miroku and Koga sitting in the two of the three chairs in front of the fitting room and he sighed the only chair left was between the wolf and his best friend. He made his way to the chair sitting down not acknowledging either of them.

Miroku smirked, "So Inuyasha was it really the red lights that kept us waiting twenty minutes for you both?" The perv was already irritating him, what went on between him and Kagome was no ones business but theirs.

"Can it Miroku before I knock you ass out." Inuyasha stated simply.

"I guess I was right," Koga said taking five thousand yen from Miroku(roughly 60 dollars)

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

"Look I may not like you at all at this point in time, but I know what I smell" Koga said tapping his nose " When we got you your place I could smell you two all over each other."

Inuyasha just smirked proudly, "So are you gonna kill me?" Inuyasha asked curious of Koga's reaction to this situation.

"Why would I do that, this has been a long time coming, just don't hurt her." Koga said lowly.

"So are u guys ready or what?" Ayame called from behind the curtain, she was affirmed they were ready by the hoots and hollers of the boys.

Ayame was the first to come out in a super mini skirt that was three inches short of full exposure, and a sheer black top with a sparkling neon green bra underneath, accompanying her outfit was a pair of black stiletto heels. Ayame pranced over to her boyfriend who was practically drooling. She did a turn in front of him "What do you think Ko-Ko-kun?" she asked as she straddled his waist. He couldn't get the words formulated in his mind, she took his breath away, the outfit was not something he would let her go outside in but he could definitely get used to her prancing around the house in it. "I take it my big bad wolf, like it." She said kissing him lightly on his nose. He nodded dumbly, "Good I will by it she said scurrying off to the fitting room."

Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled at Koga's stupidity when it came to being around Ayame. "Shut up you both won't be laughing when it happens to you." Koga said shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying to hide the agonizing swell that formed in his pants.

Sango came out next in small purple booty short and a matching purple tube top that exposed her tummy and her belly button ring; she wore knee high heeled black boots, and had body glitter all over her form. Miroku didn't even wait before he jumped out of his seat and heatedly attacked his girlfriend. "How about you buy ten of those outfits and that's all you wear from now on" Miroku said as Sango blushed Inuyasha and Koga both giving her a thumbs up. Miroku leaned into her ear "And maybe we can get some of that edible body glitter so I can lick it off while I undress you tonight." Sango's face turned beat red as she struggled out of Miroku's hold and back into the dressing room.

The certain opened and Inuyasha's breath was taken away by the sight before him, Kagome stood before him in a tight red corset that had two loose sleeves that fell right before her elbows exposing the tops of her milky white breasts, she was wearing tight black skinny jeans that showed off her round butt, and a pair of red stiletto heels. "So guys what do you think?" Kagome asked peeking under her eyelashes every so often to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her encircling his arms around her waist. "Beautiful" He said softly, her face flushing a darker shade of red. Inuyasha tilted her head up to face him and he began to place butterfly kisses on her forehead, then to her cheeks, moving to her nose, he place more passionate kisses on her mouth and neck.

Koga and Miroku both wolf whistled, startling Kagome she looked over at them. "What the..." She was cut off by a chuckle from Inuyasha. "Koga's nose sniffed us out." Kagome sighed and walked back into the dressing room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping and talking Inuyasha never let Kagome go unless she wanted to try an outfit on, it mad Kagome happy and sad at the same time, even though the day would end and they would go back to their spate lives.

* * *

Rin was laying down in her bed the tears still streaming down her face, she did not hear the door open nor did she sense the person who laid down next to her. An arm wrapped around her waist, at first she thought Hiten had come back to comfort her but when the voice reached her ears she immediately tried to get out of his grasp. It was not Hiten, it was Sesshomaru. "Please Rin stop" Sesshomaru said trying to keep her against him, but she managed to get out of his grip. She rushed to the opposite side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crying now.

He stood up and walked over to her he got down on both knees and took her hands into his. "Rin please listen to me." He said looking up. Rin was stunned her was the toughest and unemotional demon she had ever met kneeling before.

"Say what you have to then leave." Rin said holding back the tears she wished she could just let out.

"I am sorry Rin, I have been an idiot, for the longest time." He paused caressing her hands. " I am a monster Rin, I kill, in cold blood, I don't deserve you, not your friendship not you love not anything you can offer, and that's why for so long I have stayed away but…" he tried to compose himself but Rin feel to her knees pulling him in to a hug.

"Don't say that please don't, Sesshomaru you deserve it my friendship, my love and more. You are not a cold blooded killer, I have seen you repent for what you have done, so please don't say such idiotic things." She buried her face into his shirt.

"Then Rin forgive me, and become mine." He stated his voice full of emotion.

Rin was stunned "But what about…" She was cut off my Sesshomaru's lips on hers. He gently maneuvered her onto the floor. "It's over because I have faced reality, and you Rin are my future." He kissed her deeply. She could not even tell him how she felt she knew the only thing he wouldn't listen to anything now, so she would just have to show him

* * *

Okay here is chapter four, the plot will be advancing in the next couple of chapters, I just wanted to get a couple of chapter out before then. So please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Warning major lemon ahead! I will star it ** so if you don't like you can skip! Please read and Review. P.S I don't own Inuyasha. I own only plot lines and Characters that I create

* * *

Kagome was smiling and she and Inuyasha drove towards his house, while at the mall there was never once that she had to ask him if she was beautiful or pretty, no he was there in an instant acknowledging her beauty. This was the happiest Kagome had been in years, it was just like when they were children, before High School before Kikyo came into the picture.

"Inu why do you think they changed the meeting to be at your house?" She asked, the question had plagued her mind, since she got the phone call from her father, who did not give a reason.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders not carrying about anything but the girl beside him. Every time he looked at her he wished time would stop, so they could be together forever instead of following Kagome's plan for the future. In all honesty Inuyasha knew he would have to speak to his father about the intense feelings he was getting whenever he was around Kagome. He was glad they moved the meeting now he could spend the rest of the afternoon locked up in his room with Kagome.

When they got to the Tashio house Inuyasha parked out front, Kagome dashed out of the car giggling like crazy running into the house and up to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha jogged after her chuckling to himself, when he jogged inside he waved to his mother who walked into the foyer.

Izayoi watched the scene, it reminded her so much of when they were younger, when laughter and happiness filled the house. After a few minutes she was greeted by the rest of the youngsters, greeting them happily she led them to the living room so they would not disturb Inuyasha and Kagome. She left the teens and gathered some snacks in the kitchen to satisfy the young ones in her house.

Kagome reached Inuyasha's room and threw herself on his comfy pillow top bed, she sighed as she snuggled deeper into the comforter, the distinct woodsy smell of Inuyasha filtered through her nose. She looked up as she heard the door open and to her delight, their stood a gorgeous Inu-Hanyou, complete with an arrogant smirk on his face. He quickly dashed on to the bed pulling Kagome close to him.

"You smell so good." He whispered in her ear as his claws trailed down her arms and over her exposed stomach, leaving goose bumps on her skin. He kissed her passionately, as his hands fond the hem of her shirt lifting it up and exposing her stomach. "I love your sexy stomach Kagome" he rasped out.

"Oh you do, do you." She replied back as kissed his jaw line.

"I do, but one day it won't be so flat," he said, causing Kagome to stop her ministrations. She pulled away anger fresh in her eyes.

"Why, are you telling me I am going to be fat." She growled out. To Inuyasha though it was like a sexy purr that just ignited the fire within him.

"Well, not fat just pupped." He said looking straight into her eyes, which were now glazed over. "Of course you will be even sexier then, how will I resist you?" He smiled at the confused look she was giving him.

"What do you mean?" she asked totally thrown for a loop at what he had just insinuated.

"Well Kagome when a man and a women love each other very much" he was cut off by Kagome "I know what a man and a women do when they love each other Inuyasha, but what do you mean about me being pupped, for that I would have to marry an Inu demon and I don't see that happening." She said sitting straight up in the bed and pulling her shirt down. She turned her face away from him not sure what to do.

Inuyasha turned her face towards his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome, I don't want you just for today, I don't want you in my bed just for tonight." He paused kissing her lightly on her plump lips. "I want you forever Kagome, can't you see. If I take you tonight theirs no going back I will mark you and I will pup you. I can smell your fertile, and I won't stop at having sex with you, no I can assure you my Youkai wants all of you for eternity."

Her expression was blank, she pushed him away, there was no way he was speaking to her. Her heart was racing, first because the man she loved was right here basically confessing to her without using the word, and second because she felt like a total bitch and a slut for being in bed with her sister boyfriend. She got out of the bed and began pacing back and forth. Inuyasha looked on worry evident in his eyes, did she not love him back, and did she not feel this deep rooted connection like he did.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry" Kagome began the tears falling as she spoke. "This was a mistake, I can't, and we can't." She looked him and gave him a small smile. "Maybe in another time, another place, another era we could have been, but her today in this life time we can't. I love you so much it hurts. It's killed me inside since you chose her. But even though I hate her for taking you away, she's still my sister." She sat on the edge of the bed tears falling faster, as her heart completely broke.

Inuyasha walked to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. "Kagome, you don't understand. I had to become her boyfriend, I had no choice." He said his heart breaking with every tear she shed. "Kagome it's you, no matter what has happened in the past it's always been you there, in my mind, in my heart. When I hurt you I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror, I wanted to die every time. If I could turn back time, and fix things I would, Kami above knows that I would."

Kagome stood and walked to the door she turned the knob and opened the door halfway, she turned back to Inuyasha her eyes showing all her emotions like an open window. "Inuyasha, that's just it, no matter if you were forced like you say or you got with her on your own free will. In life there is not time machine to change the past. So this is goodbye forever, after we graduate, no matter what I will remove you from my life, so please remove me from yours." Kagome proceeded to walk out of the door and to the nearest restroom to flush her face with water and get herself looking normal, so she could join the others downstairs.

When she left, his heart shattered, tears he had held back from every heartbreaking and tear-jerking moment in his life was unleashed, and he stayed kneeling at the edge of the bed the words goodbye and forever etched in his mind, this was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him, and there was no way of fixing it.

* * *

******* Warning Lemon

Sesshomaru, gently picked Rin up and laid her down on her bed, he looked down at the women beneath him his heart racing. He had been in this situation with women before, he was no virgin, yet here he was unsure of himself and what to do like a teenage pup, experiencing sex for the first time. But as he though it over in his mind this was not sex, no this was much more, this was the intertwining of souls the beginning of eternity. He would bind himself to the women who ruled his heart, his only weakness, and at this realization he became extremely nervous.

Rin looked up at her lover, she could see the emotion in his eyes he was unsure, nervous, vulnerable. She would ease this; she pulled him down kissing him letting her tongue slip past his lips as he gasped in surprise at her brazenness. She let her tongue touch his and sparks flew as his tongue met hers. His hands moving to her shirt lifting it up, he broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over her head, he proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing and soon she was naked beneath him. He looked down at her lithe form, her skin milky white, her long shapely legs, her flat stomach, and her perky breasts. He had thought in the moonlight she was beautiful, in the afternoon sun she was stunning; really no words could describe her at this moment.

Rin pulled at the hem of his shirt and he readily discarded it. He leaned down kissing the apex of her shoulder and neck licking and sucking at the spot where he would leave his mark. He kissed down to her left breast taking her into his mouth and sucking, eliciting a moan from her, he switched to her right breast giving it the same treatment for it was only fair to pleasure them both equally. His clawed hand roamed down her stomach, down towards her most sacred treasure. His fingers found the jewel it was after and began to massage it slowly. Rin cried out in pleasure gasping his name. He felt himself harden more; his siren calling out for him was so pleasurable. He began to massage her jewel faster as he nipped and sucked at the breasts moving from one to the other. Rin arched her back calling out his name over and over again, he could sense she was close his thumb and index finger moving the sweet jewel between them. She began to thrust her hips up, she felt it coming the intense pressure, she screamed out his name as she was thrown into her orgasm. Sesshomaru smirked as she let go, kissing a trail from the valley between her breasts down to her jewel and taking it between his lips sucking lightly. She felt all the air, leave her at the intense pleasure; she could not help the second blinding orgasm that hit her. Sesshomaru moved down to her sacred lips and lapped up her nectar, relishing in the taste.

He smirked as he slid his tongue between her nether lips causing a shudder to run through her body. He began a steady rhythm; he was lost in the sensation of her around his tongue. He moved at a slow pace, as she cried out for more and for him to move faster. He complied for his little vixen. Moving at the speed only a demon could achieve her hands laced in his silver main, pushing him closer to her, she was brought to her peak for a third time. After taking all of her in, he pulled back crawling up over her body and kissing her, now relishing in the taste of both her mouth and the taste of her women hood. He was turned on even more at how she kissed him and did not seem to mind the taste of herself.

Rin pulled back, she pushed Sesshomaru over, "My turn, my love." She purred. Sesshomaru watched her as she removed his pants and boxes leaving him in all his glory. He looked into her eyes "Rin, you don't have to do that." Rin stopped him with a kiss. "But my love I want to, you pleasured me, now I will pleasure you." She moved down over his manhood. Inside her heart was pounding, she had never been with a man before, and she was sure a mere human would fail in comparison to her demon lover. Rin lowered her head over the tip of his manhood and took a deep breath before experimenting by kissing it lightly, her feather light kisses trailed down his shaft and back up to the tip. She took the tip of his man hood in her mouth and moved the rest down until she could take no more. She began a steady rhythm, stimulating growls of pleasure from Sesshomaru and she inwardly smiled knowing she was causing his pleasure. Sesshomaru watched as his Rin took him into her mouth, it was the most exotic sight he had ever seen, he called out her name more and more as the pleasure built, she began to move faster sucking harder with each pass. His hands entangled with her hair guiding her, as she continued pleasuring him. She tasted the beginnings of his orgasm, and was ready to take him over the limit. Before she could he pulled her off of him. Seeing she was confused and a little hurt he pulled he into a hug kissing her temple. "My love that was perfect, but I will be inside you when I give you my seed" he said. Rin only smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru guided his Run to the proper position for Inu-Youkai matting; she was now on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance and slowly guided himself into her, the experience was unlike any other, she was so tight around him, and it took all his self-control not to spill his seed right then and there. He was waiting to push against her virgin barrier but that never came to his surprise. When he was sheathed within her he stopped. Rin had relished in the sensation of him within her it felt so right, wonderfully stimulating until he opened his mouth.

"Rin are you a virgin?" he asked angered that she was not, and that he was not her first. "Shut up, Sesshomaru don't talk, I have never been with anyone before." She whispered he could tell she was embarrassed. He began to move within her slowly, She screamed out his name, begging him to move faster, but he would not he was punishing her for withholding information. "Then why..." he was stopped again "Shut up its embarrassing, I will tell you after now please don't go slowly" she whined.

Sesshomaru complied moving within her faster and faster, grasping her breasts and massaging them as he plunged deep within her. Ever small cry from his beloved brought him closer and closer to the edge. He could sense she would find her peak soon, her inner walls contracting against him; he began to nip and suck at the apex of her neck and shoulder. She cried out calling his name as she rode the waves of pleasure, soon after Sesshomaru found his own peak releasing himself deep within her womb. He bit down on her neck, causing her to reach another wave of pleasure. Once they both came down from their pleasure high, he positioned them on the bed leaving him within her. He kissed her temple and he and his mate drifted off to the land of dreams.

*****End Lemon

* * *

Kagome sat with every one downstairs, a couple of hours passed before, Izayoi walked in smiling her brilliant smile. "Kagome-chan, can I speak with you for a few minutes" she asked in such a manner that even if Kagome wanted to refuse she could not. Kagome stood and followed Izayoi into her study, and was ushered to sit down.

"Kagome I don't want to pry into your private life, so may I ask some questions. If you don't want to answer them you don't have to." Izayoi said passing a jar filled with chocolates towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled, and reached into the jar grabbing a handful of the chocolates. "Izayoi-Okasama you know you can ask me anything and I will answer honestly. You are my second mother."

Izayoi nodded "Kagome, what happened you and Inuyasha run in here just like old times, and all I know is you are in tears and when I passed by his room earlier so was he. What Happened?"

Kagome sighed. "We said goodbye Izayoi-Okasama" Izayoi looked at Kagome confused.

"Goodbye, but my dear why are you saying goodbye to each other, I know things have not turned out exactly as you both had pictured your futures would be, but there is no reason for you two to through years of friendship away." She said trying to comprehend her son and her godaughter's thoughts.

"We had to because, if we did not we would destroy each other, and people we care about. We both know we can't do that so the only way is to let go." Kagome said looking anywhere but Izayoi's eyes. Izayoi decided to drop the subject for now with Kagome, but she would most defiantly corner her son and get the truth.

"So Izayoi-Okasama why was the meeting moved here?" Kagome asked curiously since no one else could answer her question.

Izayoi smiled "Well it seems I will be getting those grandchildren I have been wanting." She said with a smile. Kagome not following gave a questioning look.

"And I have to say Kagome whatever you said to Sesshomaru this afternoon really got to him, thank you so much." Izayoi stood and began humming as she returned the chocolate jar to its rightful place. She heard Kagome gasp and turned around.

"You mean… You mean… He… She... They…?" Kagome could not get the word to come out, as she rushed them out. Izayoi only nodded and Kagome ran out of the room and to the living room.

When Kagome reached the living room, everyone stared at her flushed figure.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked

"He…She…They… Grandchildren!" Kagome practically yelled out, Ayame and Koga covering their sensitive ears.

"What the hell Kagome, Calm down use your words, don't stand there like a bumbling idiot." Koga shouted.

Kagome took a deep breath, and started over. "Sesshomaru and Rin they have finally got it right, and now little nieces, nephews, and grandchildren."

Everyone looked at Kagome, taking in the information, they would believe her but it was too insane to comprehend.

* * *

Hours passed in-between waking up, making love, and watching Rin return to sleep, they had not gotten a chance to talk. Sesshomaru knew no matter what they had to go to the meeting tonight and it was already eight o'clock, he moved off of the bed and went to the bathroom drawing Rin a hot bath, to relax her muscles so she could go to the meeting with him. He walked back to the bedroom and gently woke her up with several kisses.

"Hey there" Rin said, opening her eyes. the love and happiness in them causing Sesshomaru to smile. He kissed his matting mark.

"It's already eight the meeting is in two hours, I ran you a bath so soak up for at least an hour." He said pulling her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the bath, placing her in the warm water.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" she asked missing his warmth, needing him near. Sesshomaru shook his head and chuckled.

"We would never make it to the meeting if I were to join you." At this Rin blushed a deep red.

"Ah that reminds me Rin; you never told me how it was that you were a virgin?" he said still brooding over the predicament.

Rin flushed a deeper red. "Ok ... Fine... But this is so embarrassing." She whined trying to get out of the explanation.

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look "Do tell mate" he growled

"When I was sixteen, I decided to experiment, you know all the girls at school talked about their sexual experiences and how they found perfect pleasure without the risk of pregnancy, or if they wanted to prepare for their more experienced boyfriend." She paused looking away from Sesshomaru and starring at the water. "So I took some of their advice and I tried it myself using, some stuff my friend gave me, and then when I tried it went south fast, I took my own virginity, that's how bad it was." She gushed out.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of her experimenting gone south. Rin splashed water in his direction "It's not funny ok, gosh you so mean." She yelled. Sesshomaru walked over to the tub kneeling down beside it kissing her mate mark, gifting him with her moaning his name. "I am not making fun of you Rin, I am relieved." He said as he got up and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, and laughing silently to him.

It was nine thirty, Sesshomaru helped Rin dress in her flower Kimono, and carried her to the car, though she protested, she had tested walking all over the house and did not find any discomfort, in fact she found she walked perfectly normal. Sesshomaru on the other hand would use any excuse to hold her close.

* * *

When they arrived at the Tashio manor they both took deep breaths, they were late by twenty minutes, mostly because both of them were to nerves to be there on time and be confronted by everyone.

When they entered the grounds they walked to the meeting house, they entered hand in hand. AS soon as the Shoji opened all eyes were on them. Many of the men gasping, in shock, at the mate marks, that graced their visible necks.

Tashio stood up nodding to his son and now daughter in law. "Welcome you two please sit down." Eiji looked at them both smiling brightly. Everyone else was still in shock except Kagome who gave them thumbs up causing Rin to flush rather prettily.

The meeting went on every one speaking about finances and how, their missions had been going. The room was filled with chatter on the next mission and new ways to profit from businesses. Rin began to feel uneasy a presence she did not like was near, to near. Sesshomaru sensed her agitation but thought it was due to the few stares they were receiving. Rin reached into her Kimono sleeve and grabbed two kunai, and flung them at the side of the shoji. Everyone in the room stopped, Sesshomaru turned to Rin who looked at Tashio who was standing silently still pointing at the board of charts.

"I know you are there, that was a warning, if you refuse to show yourself, I will not miss again." Rin said her voice cold and void of emotion. Everyone's hands went to their weapons. A feminine chuckle was heard from behind the shoji door, it slid open only to reveal the one person Rin hated.

There in A white feather patterned Kimono stood Kagura, her black hair up in a bun, her red eyes gleaming with laughter. "As I would expect Rin, You have always been the sharpest of everyone here when it comes to sensing auras." Kagura laughed "However, I did not come her for you or to ruin your newly mated status, congratulations by the way." Sesshomaru growled at this comment, feeling her words were threating to his mate.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I am not going to hurt her, Yet any way. I am her to speak with Kei." Kagura said pointing to Kagome's father. "Naraku sends his regards; he wishes to let you know he will have the jewel soon."

Kei stood up he looked at Inuyasha "Where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head "I have been trying to contact her all day but she never called me back." Inuyasha said

Kei looked at him in disbelief "You were supposed to protect her." Inuyasha stood and rushed out of the door followed by Kei, Eiji and Tashio. The other men moved out, moment later.

"What did you do to Kikyo? And what are you talking about?" Kagome demanded. Kagura sneered.

"No one ever told you why your father cares so much more for Kikyo, did they." Kagura laughed again. "It because of the Shikon –No-Tama." Kagura said. Kagome immediately knew what that meant, everyone did. The jewel of four souls was stuff of legend to many, but to ancient families who had been protecting it for ages they knew the power of the jewel. It clicked in her mind Kikyo was its protector.

She looked at her friend "Go now find Kikyo protect her." Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and ran to his car. Sango and Miroku left to look at Kikyo's favorite hangout spots.

"What about you Kagome?" Koga asked while Ayame took of through the door. Kagome turned to him "I can handle Kagura." With a nod Koga left.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her Katana, "Put that away little girl. You see everyone has made this so easy." She turned to the door "Kana you can come out now" a pale girl appeared Kagome knew who it was it was the void, she was a soul stealer. Kana pulled out a mirror and before Kagome could do anything the void captured her.

It was like an out of body experience; she could hear and see Kagura leaning over her body with a knife. "Dear oh dear, Kagome let me explain." Kagura started "You see Kikyo's mother told your father that Kikyo was the holder of the Shikon no Tama. Your father was skeptical, but Kikyo had the birthmark right under her rip cage a small circular one, just like this" Kagura said as she jabbed the knife into Kagome. "Your father still the skeptic, took her for x-rays and sure enough a small sphere was embedded with in her" Kagura stabbed Kagome deeper. "But you see that was not the Shikon-No-Tama. No it was false implanted in Kikyo so your father would take her in, and it worked."

Kagome felt the blood running down her abdomen, the pain two as she looked on. "You see your father never bothered to look anywhere else. He took her in gave the man you loved and she pined for to her." Another jab of the knife, "But you see Kagome it was in you this whole time; you have been the guardian of the Shikon-No-Tama. They left you for dead to go after someone who is not even important."

The knife dug deeper "Your father left you, Inuyasha left you, your uncle, and your godfather." With every person she named she stabbed Kagome again and again.

Kagura saw the jewel she reached for it "You see Kagome you will always be second best to her always, did you see Inuyasha's eyes light up at the thought that Kikyo was hurt."

A bright pink light engulfed Kagome and the world went black.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kei raced, towards Kikyo's mothers house the one place she would go when she was upset or needed to get away. When they got their Inuyasha smelt the appalling scent of

"Naraku he is here I can smell him." Inuyasha growled "Kikyo's here to"

Everyone seemed to arrive within minutes. But before they could come up with a strategy, Naraku stepped out of the house his black hair flowing down his back, his green eyes filled with humor.

Inuyasha growled "give Kikyo back or die." He pulled out tetsiga. Naraku laughed, clapping his hands.

"You all are so predictable, by the way." Naraku looked over his shoulder "Kikyo dear come out."

Everyone watched as Kikyo came out unharmed smiling, at Naraku. "You see it was perfect was it not everyone in the immediate vicinity is her Kei, Tashio, Eiji. All the men readily available, but what you failed to notice is that the one that has what I am after is not here, nope. And now I have what I want."

"What are you talking about?" Kei screamed reading for an attack "You see Kikyo here helped me so much, you know Kei you were so stupid to believe that Kikyo the daughter conceived in impurity would hold the Shikon no Tama."

Kei was confused "What the hell are you talking about."

Naraku laughed once again "Kikyo was not the protector of the Jewel, never was, and never will be. Now look around Kei who's missing here."

Kei looked around trying to figure the puzzle but the words that left Inuyasha's mouth brought the reality right into his face.

"Kagome" Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had before, this could not be happening, no he had lived a lie, put the one he loved in danger over and over all because Kei , was misinformed, now Kagome was alone and in danger.

Kei looked at Naraku "How"

Naraku chuckled "You see you wanted to believe that the women you had loved more than anything, would give you a child so precious so powerful that, you wife and her children would never need to be your focus. And now Kagome is dead and I have the jewel."

Kei fell to his knees his heart stopped, Kagome was dead and it was his entire fault.

* * *

Okay chapter 5 hoped you like it. It was my first official lemon so tell me how I did! Yay or Nay. Oh and is Kagome dead? Is she is she? IDK I have to write the next chapter and you have to read. I hate to do this but Idk if anyone is reading this so if I get at least five reviews good or bad I will post the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

First of All I have to give big thanks you to some very wonderful people.

madval29 thank you so much for your review and you can review as many times as you like, as long as you review I will update cause I know you like the story.

**Brea** thank you so much for your review it is really appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

_**Lily **_thank you for reviewing and I am glad you thought the chapter was great, I worked really hard on it. Now I hope you like this one just as much

SerenityDeath thank you for reading the story, I am glad you are still reading and enjoying.

And thanks to all you who read and don't review…if you review your name could be up here some day lol!

I don't own Inuyasha or the plot, I do own my original plot and original characters.

Warning I will ** the Beginning and end don't like skip

* * *

The air was stiff; the only sounds heard were the hands of clock moving slowly, it seemed as if time was not moving at all. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, Sango was crying against Miroku's Shoulder, Rin sat trying to be strong for her cousin as Sesshomaru held her close; Ayame was trying to calm Koga down who blamed himself for not sensing a trap. Inuyasha looked at his friends, and sighed, he would not cry, no because Kagome was going to be fine nothing was wrong, no she was strong she would come through and when she did he would be there, he would hold her and protect her forever, he would never let her go.

Kaede, the old doctor came out from the double doors that separated Inuyasha from his beloved. She walked over to Kei and Akane. Inuyasha rushed over to listen in. Kei who had his head in his hands looked up while Akane whose tears kept rolling down her cheeks was holding on to Izayoi who tried to reassure her best friend that her daughter would be fine. Eiji and Tashio stood in silence, watching every one with a vigilant eye.

"Kei-san, things do not look well at all." Kaede started, a wail came from Akane. "Kaede-san, please tell us what is wrong with her. Kaede shook her head "She has a clasped lung and a few broken ribs, the Stab wound was wide and was stitched up. Though these injuries are not life threatening I am not sure she will recover at all, and Kei-san the jewel is gone." Kei stood and walked over to the window, he looked down at the small people that were walking in and out of the hospital.

Inuyasha walked up to Kaede "What do you mean you don't think she will pull through you old hag, she's strong and can overcome anything." He yelled at her his heart racing.

"Inuyasha, please. Kagome tried to protect the jewel, in doing so she released all her miko energy to protect it leaving her drained of all energy. We will know tomorrow if she will recover." She patted the young Hanyou on the shoulder. "Would you like to see her?" Inuyasha nodded. Kaede led him to Kagome's Hospital room. He saw her she was ghostly paled, she had absolutely no color, he walked over to her and caressed her cheek, he sat down on the chair by her bed side.

"It's up to her now Inuyasha, she has to want to live." Kaede left Inuyasha to sit with Kagome. He lowered his head and let a few tears fall before he moved his chair closer to Kagome, and caressed her cheek. "Kagome, don't give up, you have to pull through this. Because, Your Mom needs you, Rin needs you and so do Ayame, Sango, Koga and Miroku. But Kagome I know someone who needs you more than they do, he leaned over and kissed her pale lips. I need you Kagome there is so much stuff we haven't done yet, like travel the world, or become a couple, and there is so many things we still need to do, like mate and get married, have lots of pups to run around our home." Inuyasha paused.

Tears began to poor out of his eyes " You're going to be a great mom Kagome, you're going to love our pups and take care of them, and I will be every step of the way" His ears flattened against his head and his head hung low. "So please wake up Kagy-chan please, I never meant to leave you; I never wanted you to get hurt. This is my fault all my fault. If you leave me Kagome I swear I will find a way to make it to you I will end my life so we can be together, because I love you more than anything…more than anything."

"Don't do anything rash son she will wake up" Taishō's voice rang through Inuyasha's ears. He looked up and saw that His and Kagome's parents were standing in the door way. Akane moved and sat beside Inuyasha, and hugged him.

"Inuyasha, please don't talk like that, what would Kagome say if she saw you like this." Akane said trying to comfort Inuyasha. "She will wake up and then you both can give me those wonderful grandchildren that I want." She smiled sadly. Inuyasha nodded.

"You all should go home and get some sleep I will stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome's broken figure. Kei moved into the room looking at his daughter, he was about to say something, but Akane stood and placed her finger over his lips. "Inuyasha can stay; it would be good for her to see him when she wakes up." Every one left the room leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

* * *

It was the most horrible dream she had ever had, there was Kagura stabbing her over and over with a knife, talking some nonsense about the Shikon jewel. She felt so weak, she couldn't move, as Kagura stabbed her over and over, images of Inuyasha and Kikyo filtered through her head. There they were freshman year of high school holding hands as they walked through the building, showing off their relationship to everybody. And before she knew it Kagome was seeing their wedding, their children, they were so happy. Her mind flashed to her own life, in a dim lit apartment, where she was broken and cold, no one cared, no one looked for her, and why. Because, she was second to Kikyo and could never surpass her in anything… The words filtered in and out of her head for mind over and over, nobody wanted her nobody loved her because she was not Kikyo, because Kikyo was better than her.

This was slow torture and she felt like she was losing herself slowly, the voice was right she was not better than Kikyo, because if she was she would have been able to fight this. She knew she should just let it all go and was prepared to, till she heard him, yes she heard him. He called out to her; he was talking about their future, about their pups, about the perfect life they could share, and he said he loved her. Her heart fluttered back to life, she knew it was his voice there was no denying it, Inuyasha was here somewhere in the darkness calling out to her, telling her he loved her, and she had to fight to get back to him. Though it felt nice to wallow in the hurt and just let it all go, the fight she knew would be worth it, she had to make it back to him, so she could tell him she loved him to.

Memories filtered through her mind, Inuyasha was there a little hanyou pup crying for him mother when some kids were making fun of him for being a hanyou. Kagome saw it clear as day as she beat the crap out of those kids for making fun of her koinu, her best friend. She felt him hug her and tell her they would be together forever and ever. It was one of the most precious memories she had of him when he was young and vulnerable. After that incident he learned to fight back, to protect her from mean bullies, and other threats. The pain she felt, coursed through her body as she fought the darkness, ever pleasant memory that floated through her brought a surge of pain, but she could finally see the light and she reached for it.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, pain coursing through her body, she tried to move, and it hurt so much she cried out in Pain, waking the sleeping Hanyou in the chair next to you. Upon hearing her cry Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's eyes open full of pain, but open and he this thanked Kami above for this miracle. He stood up and leaned over Kagome looking her injured body over. "Kagome where does it hurt?" he asked cautiously as he clasped her hand in his.

"Everywhere "she rasped out her throat her, she imagined it was from the screaming that coursed through her body when she screamed in pain from Kagura's vicious attack. Inuyasha pushed the buzzer to call the doctor. He then leaned close to Kagome and place soft kisses on her lips.

"You scared me Kagy-chan, I am so sorry, this is my fault all of it, I never meant to place you in harm's way, If I had known..." He stopped his eyes down cast.

Kagome looked up at him and with the small strength she could muster placed her hand on his cheek. He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Shh, my koinu, it's not your fault…no one could have known."

His heart began to beat so fast, she had not called him that in ages. He gave her a small smile as Kaede walked into the room. "Ah Kagome you are awake, I am glad. I am going to give you some pain killers and then we can speak about what has happened. You parents should be arriving soon." With that Kaede took her leave.

Inuyasha sat looking at Kagome, the color in her face had returned, and he admired her beauty. Kagome noticed him staring and smirked "You perv, here I am in a hospital bed and your checking me out." She giggled and yelped at the pain it caused. Inuyasha got her some water and she took it smiling up at him.

"Sorry Kagome, I just couldn't help it. Last night you were so pale and looked on the verge of death, but now your color is back and you are breath taking." Kagome giggled again the pain less severe. "Oh really, I though maybe you wanted to start working on those pups you keep talking about." Inuyasha blushed at her statement, sure he had talked about them having pups, but when she said it the work that went into getting them filled his mind.

"Ahh a little excited are we?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha look down and saw what she was looking at. "Damn" he muttered his body never seemed to obey him. "It's okay Inuyasha, now I know how easy it is for you to get it up." She laughed. "Shut it wench" He growled disliking her teasing, hell she would pay. They both calmed down, and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called turning her head to look at him."Ya what is it Kagome?" he asked ready to help her with whatever she needed. "Can you…never mind." She said her face red as a tomato. Inuyasha smirked "Can I what Kagome, having dirty thoughts are we?" he said. "Inuyasha can you kiss me?" Kagome asked quietly her blush darkening.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled softly, he stood up and leaned down placing his lips on hers. The kiss was not passionate, not lust filled, but love filled. They both poured every ounce of love for one another into the kiss.

"Well I do say this is not the place not the time to be working on those grandchildren." Inuyasha turned around to see the hospital room door open and His and Kagome'sparents standing there. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and pecked her on the lips, before turning to the guests.

"Well it would have been if you hadn't come in." Inuyasha said looking his dad in the eyes with a smirk plastered on his face. A pillow hit the back of his hear, and he turned around looking at Kagome who was sitting up and fire in her eyes. "Damn bitch what was that for." He growled.  
"For being a pervert, you dog and don't call me a bitch." Kagome said to him expecting to win, but Inuyasha was not about to let her have her way.

"That's right I am a dog, and you wench are my bitch, so think of a better insult next time instead of pointing out the facts." He said barring his fangs trying to intimidate her, but she threw another pillow at his face.

"That is quite enough the both of you." Kaede said walking into the room. Inuyasha sat back down in his chair grumbling about stupid parents and old hags earning many glares from Kagome. "Now we are all here to discuss what has happened, now as you know Tashio I have had my suspicions for years, but could never provide the proof, but now we have it. Kagome is the keeper of the Shikon no Tama."

"Excuse me" Kagome said timidly, but they ignored her.

Tashio looked at Kei and nodded "Yes but that is no longer the issue the issue is the jewel is missing and Kagome is very weak and won't be able to locate it, the thing is Naraku probably has it and we are all in for darkness to consume our lives"

Kaede nodded "I see but there is some hope Kagome is regaining her strength at an alarming rate and I believe it has something to do with Inuyasha, now if Kagome gains her strength back with in the night we can send her home with Inuyasha and they can come up with a strategy to look for the jewel.

"Excuse me" Kagome said, but no one was paying any attention, she was becoming quiet angry.

"Look it does not matter if Kagome is the Keeper of the Jewel or not she has been put in danger, she was not trained to be in, there is no way I am letting my daughter go after the jewel especially with him" Kei said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Excuse me can I get" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What the fuck Kei, what's that supposed to mean I can protect Kagome I won't let anything happen to her" Inuyasha stated sincerity and passion in his voice.

"Well that's what you said about Kikyo and look" Kei stated.

Inuyasha growled "Kikyo, Kikyo is that all you know how to say get the fuck over it she was a fake a phony and you believed it. Look I wasn't meant to protect her and that's why this happened, don't even for a fucking second think I won't protect my mate." Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed red and Tashio stood walking over to his son.

"Hey is does anyone want to hear what I have to say?" Kagome said once again no one seemed to care.

"Like I would let you mate with my daughter, I won't allow it in fact I want you to leave, she is not yours and I will die before you come near her again." Kei said Inuyasha growled lowly, Tashio restraining his son. Akane and Izayoi watched in shock, at the battle between Kei and Inuyasha.

"All of you shut the fuck up and listen" Kagome screamed, she began to cough and Inuyasha escaped from his father's grasp and was at Kagome's side with a glass of water that she took.

"You will not tell me who I can and can't be with, Inuyasha is mine and I am his, I will not let you stop us from being together." Kagome said point to her father. Inuyasha smirked and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "And you don't speak to my father like that, if you want him to respect you, respect him." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"The Shikon jewel was not stolen by Naraku, last night my miko took over and drove Kagura and Kana out of the house. Before I passed out from my injuries, I hid it in a place only I can get to." She said "I would have rather died then let Naraku have the jewel. "

Everyone looked at Kagome in shook, and Kaede smiled "Ah my child you remembered your lessons." Kagome nodded "Yes Kaede I did thank you so much for teaching me, how to do these things even though you didn't know about the Shikon inside me." Kaede Walked to the window darkness in the sky, "Like I said I have had my suspicions for quite some time."

* * *

The night passed uneventful, Inuyasha sticking by her side as she got her strength back. They kissed often but became more adventures as her strength grew. Inuyasha lay in the hospital bed; Kagome was straddling his lap as they engaged in a heated make out session, Kagome's hands exploring his chest as his fingers played with her breasts through the thin hospital gown. Inuyasha was not going to lie he was very aroused and he knew Kagome could feel it, and it just seemed to fuel her passion more. Inuyasha felt so bold so alive, his hands traveling to the hem of her gown, he trailed his clawed fingers over her inner thigh, and Kagome threw her head back and moaned. "Inu don't tease me" she called out, he took this as an invitation, his hand sliding so close to her core, so close. The door flew open, there stood Tashio, Kei, Kaede, Rin and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kei screamed at the pair. Inuyasha groaned his arousal diminishing fast as he rolled Kagome off of him and got off of the bed.

Kagome could not face the group of people that were gathered in the doorway. Her whole body was flushed mostly from the remembrance of how close Inuyasha's fingers were, and how much she wanted them inside her.

"Why do you keep doing this, don't you get it she's mine and I would like to enjoy her company." Inuyasha said pouting like a child.

"My boy I understand trust me, and I am sure Kei does to,I remember one time when your mother had gone to visit her family for two whole weeks, and when she got back I "Tashio was silenced by an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Sesshomaru.

Rin walked to the side of the bed where Kagome sat "Oh Kagome I am so sorry to ruin your moment with Inuyasha, but I needed to make sure for myself you were okay." Kagome hugged Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother who was still brooding, in a rare moment he decided to cheer him up. "Inuyasha, trust me waiting to mate can be better than rushing into it, when women are deprived they are more wanton and willing." He was stopped by a shriek from Rin and an elbow in the ribs from Kei.

Rin stood "Well Kagome Kaede says you can come home. I will see you there since Sesshomaru won't be getting any anytime soon" With a giggle Rin pranced out of the room followed by Sesshomaru who would be getting some and soon.

"Home," Kagome said as she looked at her father.

"Kagome I think we should talk about this whole incident" Kei started "And I don't mean you and that beast over there." Kagome understood but shook her head no. "I already understand father and its okay let's just start anew." She spoke. Kei nodded.

"Okay I need to change so please leave and I will meet you downstairs." Tashio and Kei began to walk out of the door. Inuyasha staying put. Kagome looked at him and the sparkle in his eyes, she wanted him to stay, she would love to tease him, but that would not happen, Kei strolled into the room and grabbed Inuyasha by the ear.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha, Pulled up to the driveway, everyone was outside, and raced to Kagome, giving her hugs. It was an emotional time for everyone. Sango and Ayame led Kagome inside while Koga and Miroku cornered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled "hey I know you are glad to see me but I have to retrieve something first. " She said as she raced to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a big Island tons of food staked on top, Kagome popped a cracker in her mouth before she sank to the floor. The kitchen had a wooden floor, and was very old many of the wood planks were lose and had been that way for years. Kagome lifted a particular plank of wood, and saw what she was looking for. There in the crevice was a small purple jewel safe and covered in seals with Incantations in blood. Kagome had done the seals barley in the conscious world and was glad they held up, they kept the jewel's power from being detected.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen jewel in hand, everyone in the living room stopped to look at her. Kei stood and walked towards his daughter, "We will have to find a way to conceal the jewel and it power but till then Kagome it will be in your possession and you will have to care for it." Kagome nodded.

Kaede walked into the room with a wooden box with several incantations etched into it. "This dear will only contain the jewel for so long, you can place it in her when you sleep, but I will string it on a special material that will allow you to wear it and will be concealed." Kagome handed the jewel to Kaede who walked into the House shine to string the jewel onto a necklace.

"Everyone listen up, the war has not even started, and already there have been many attacks. I will send a declaration of war to Naraku, so everyone be on high alert, we will win this war and restore peace to civilization" Kei said. Every one nodded and began to eat.

* * *

**** Beginning

By the time all the crying, hugs and the partying stopped, it was well after midnight, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and laid her on her bed. Kagome clutched the jewel in her hand and placed it into the ancient box on her night stand. Inuyasha climbed in next to her spooning against her, nuzzling into her neck.

"I don't think my father is going to like you in my bed." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her neck gently relishing in her sweet scent.

"I promised your father nothing would happen. Though he still protested, but I told him I am never letting you out of my sight again Kagome." Kagome turned to face him. "I know you will protect me Inuyasha, but who will protect you from me." She said sheepishly

Inuyasha gave a confused look to her that made her laugh "Inuyasha today at the hospital was nice really nice, and I can't stop thinking about it, with you here next to me I don't know if I can contain myself" She wrapped he leg around his waist, Inuyasha took a deep breath. He hands moving to her shorts and quickly ripping them off. "If you promise not to tell I won't" he said kissing her lovingly. He claws ripping her panties and moving over her clit rolling it between his fingers, "Inu oh Inu "she purred as she began to rub his ears. Inuyasha was so turned on by her, his clawed fingers danced over her entrance and slowly slid in. Kagome began to moan and Inuyasha covered her mouth with his swallowing the sound. He moving inside of her carful of his claws, he drove into her faster and faster, till she reached her peak, he captured her mouth again to contain the screaming of his name.

Kagome was breathing heavily as her hand trailed down Inuyasha's chest and entered his boxers. Her hand clasped around his arousal and she began to stoke it. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he thrust into her hand, his face buried in the crook of her neck. The sensation of her hand on him was amazing; he growled out her name in low raspy growls, he began nipping at the juncture of her neck, as she pumped him faster and faster. He could feel his peak drawing near, he readied himself, as he climaxed he bit down on the juncture of her shoulder, cause a pleasured moan from Kagome. Kagome felt his seed all over her hand and forearm. She felt daring, she lifted her hand off of him and brought it to her mouth, she began to suck on her fingers. Inuyasha watched he was hard again and he wanted her now, he pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, He positioned himself at her entrance ready to be inside of her.

*** End

* * *

"You two need to really knock it off I can hear you in the other room, and if I can hear you both I am sure your parents can hear." Rin said not fazed by the nakedness of either of them.

Inuyasha growled at her, and moved off of Kagome, he walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Rin laughed as she closed the door, and walked to her room.

"Damn you Rin" Kagome yelled after her as she looked longingly at the bathroom door.

Rin walked back to her room sitting down at her desk, she felt Sesshomaru's presence, and she heard the window open and click shut.

"IF you're here to apologize it won't work, really like you had to say those things today." Rin huffed. Sesshomaru stood their shaking his head. "You know I just walked in on Kagome and Inuyasha, and I have to say your brother is impressive, if you know what I mean" Rin teased her mate, she felt his anger, and heard him growl. She walked over to him "But he's not you, now you are super impressive, I still don't know how we got it to fit." She laughed as she hugged him. He moved to kiss her and she pulled away he growled again.

"I told you you're not getting any, any time soon, seeing as how wanton and need women are the best, right Sesshomaru" With that she laid on her bed and he got in with her, cursing himself for being brotherly for once.

* * *

Okay lots of Kagome and Inuyasha, YAY! But it won't all be rainbow and butterflies for long. Next chapter I will be focusing on the other brilliant couples, and the Hideous mind of Naraku. Now please review…. I love to hear what people think.


	7. Chapter 7

No Escape Chapter 7

* * *

Inuyasha was outside his house sparing with Sesshomaru it had been three weeks since the Incident with Naraku, and everything had seemingly fallen into place. Their swords clashed, sweat glistening on their bodies.

Rin and Kagome watched as they sat on the porch with Tashio and Izayoi. The two talked while the girls watched their respective men. Rin smirked at Kagome "You see Sesshomaru will always win, he is calculating and always one step ahead."

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha backed up against a tree sword to his throat, telling Inuyasha, to give up. But the hanyou had a smirk on his face and pushed is brother back, slashing his sword upward then downward.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk "Sesshomaru may be calculating but Inuyasha has strength, will and determination, nothing can beat that." She looked at Inuyasha with a dreamy look in her eyes. They had made a lot of progress in their relationship, yet they still had not been left alone to complete their union. She sighed; she loved him so much it hurt sometimes, especially when he left for more than two days on a mission to find any rumor of Naraku's next move.

"Alright boy's that's enough, dinner will be ready soon and your mother and I are going out with Kei and Akane." Tashio said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard their father and stopped. "I am afraid Rin and I am also going out to dinner tonight there are some matters we need to discuss." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up at him surprised. "Oh Sesshomaru how romantic" Inuyasha mocked, earning a hit to the head.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a quick kiss "What should I wear tonight?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her resisting kissing her back, "There is an outfit on the bed for you, and I picked it up this morning. He pulled her to him and spun her around her back to his chest, his hand resting on her stomach. He looked towards Inuyasha " I hope that you and Kagome can keep your hands off each other tonight, cause Rin and I will be back before ten" Sesshomaru looked to his father who had a glint in his eyes.

"Yay a whatever, Look both of you guys need to l hurry up and get out of here so me and my women can be alone" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and Kissing her temple, causing a giggle to flow from her.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked inside to get ready for their date. Tashio and Izayoi smiled at their youngest son, and his mate. They stood and waved to them both as they set out to dinner.

Inuyasha spun Kagome around and kissed her passionately pushing her against the table, his hands moving underneath her shirt and caressing her bra covered breasts. "Inu" Kagome moaned as she pulled back.

"Tonight, you will be mine" Inuyasha purred in her ear, causing a shiver to course down Kagome's spin.

* * *

Rin had dressed in the dark blue gown that Sesshomaru had picked for her; the dress clung to her like a second skin. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to touch her as they sped off into the evening. The ride was silent Sesshomaru concentrating on the road trying to ignore the alluring beauty of his mate. While Rin was lost in her thoughts, she had just found out some very important news and she wished to share it with her mate.

Though she loved him and she was sure of his love for her, the news was somewhat unsettling given the threats that were out there trying to rip her friends and family apart. She looked down at her stomach, and sighed, how she could even bring up the conversation, they had been mated for nearly a month, and the possibility, had never crossed her mind. She looked out the window and smiled, well no matter what she would tell him.

When they arrived at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo, the host had them seated in a private room, where they were brought menus and a glass of water.

The waiter smiled at them both "Would either of you like some of our Fine red wine or perhaps some of our aged sake?"

Rin looked up and smiled "A raspberry tea for me please." Sesshomaru turned to the waited "A glass of your finest sake, we are celebrating tonight."

Rin looked towards her mate as the waiter left to fulfill their drink order. "And what may I ask are we celebrating Sesshomaru? It is not your birthday or mine, and it's not an anniversary for anything." She said quickly.

Before he could answer the waiter came back with their drinks. Sesshomaru ordered the most expensive sushi and caviar for them. The waiter once again left and Rin looked at him "So what is it we are celebrating?" She asked a small smile on her face, causing Sesshomaru to smile in return.

"My mate we are celebrating our union properly for one and we are celebrating what has come from said union." Sesshomaru said in a business like voice causing Rin to laugh whole heartedly.

"What is that, happiness, an eternity together? Because though this is something to celebrate I have something I should tell you before, although I am not sure how you will take it seeing as how we did not plan for this." She said her eyes cast.

"And why my Rin would I not celebrate the conception of our child" He said asking her seriously. Rin looked up shock apparent in her eyes. "When did you find out?" She asked somewhat hurt that he did not tell her sooner.

"Rin, last Friday when I awoke next to you I noticed a change in your scent, it was very pleasing, before you become upset with me I planned this all to tell you. I wanted to celebrate our first child together, just us before we let everyone else know" He said gently taking her hand and running his calloused fingers over her smooth flesh.

"Well Sesshomaru I am happy that you wanted to surprise me, but I found out Saturday when I went to speak to your father. I made him promise not to tell though." Rin said sipping from her glass.

'So that's why he has been bugging me to fix up the guest room." He said after taking a sip of his sake.  
Rin moved closer to him and kissed him softly "I am very happy Sesshomaru, more than I can say, and I hope that this little one will be just like you"

Sesshomaru gave his mate a soft smile placing his hand upon her stomach "Well it seems we wish for different things, because I wish for our pup to be just like you."

They both sat in a sweet embrace thinking of the new family they were starting.

* * *

*Warning*

Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to the bed beneath him, she was going to pay. All through dinner she was teasing his with every flick of her tongue every moan of delight from the food, every movement she made tested his patients. As soon as desert came around and she held that perfectly ripened strawberry to her pouty red lips, he lost his, scooping her up bridal style and taking a hand full of strawberries, they were in his room.

He took a strawberry in his hand and slid it across her check to her mouth. Her lips parted she sucked on the strawberry causing Inuyasha to moan and grind his heated arousal into her belly. She bit the strawberry causing the juice to flow on to her lips and down her chin. He quickly licked up the sweet juice; taking the half bitten strawberry he slid it down her neck, his tongue following the sticky trail on her skin.

He passed the strawberry over her nipples causing her to moan, his tongues quickly darted over the pink nipples from one to the other causing them to become hard. He sucked on each of them making sure to give them ample attention. Before continuing sliding the strawberry down her stomach and down to her moist center.

"Inu" she called out breathlessly scratching at his back and pulling at his hair.

He smirked as his tongue darted out over her clit, nipping and sucking on the little bundle of nerves. Causing her to shudder from the pleasure, she called out his name, and he slid his tongue down her slit and poked it through her lips and began to thrust his tongue in and out of her sweet cavern.

"Inuyasha, Oh Inu" She chanted over and over till she began to orgasm. Inuyasha lapped up her juices before moving back and kissing her lips, and offering the last bit of strawberry to her

She pushed him back straddling his waist she grabbed another strawberry and proceeded to suck on it, offing it to her hanyou after she took a bit. He smirked and lapped at the bitten fruit causing her arousal to spike, she moved her center along his man hood earning a pleasured growl from her lover.

She trailed the strawberry down his chest licking and touching his golden skin, tracing the lines of his well-defined abdomen. She trailed the strawberry lower down over his hips and over his heated member, before taking it into her mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't bear anymore foreplay as he got her on her hands and knees preparing to have his women.

"Please Inu, I want you" She moans, and he slowly entered her, she was so tight that he thought he was going to lose it fast. There were no moans of pain or protest, he moved until he was fully in her, and then he began to thrust into Kagome. She moaned out in pleasure, he hissed as her tight walls squeezed his manhood. Her rocked within her until the beginnings of her orgasm caused him to begin his own. As she began to shudder from the intense pleasure, his seed was released he howled out her name before he bit down on her neck marking her as his for eternity.

* * *

They were awoken by screams and pounding on the front door, Inuyasha rushed to get dressed.

"Kagome stay here I am gonna see what's wrong, whatever you do don't leave the room" He said grabbing his sword and rushing out of the room.

The scent of blood was burning his nostrils, it was not just any blood either it was the scent of wolf's blood. As he entered the living room, Koga was sprawled on the couch bleeding while Ayame sat by his side.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked signaling one of the house attendants to call Kaede.

"We were at his house when Kagura burst in with so many demons, and attacked us. Everyone tried to fight but there were so many of them Inuyasha, thousands of them." Ayame held Koga's hand. "Baka tried to save everyone and for that he was hurt the worst, I didn't know where else to bring him" Inuyasha walked over and patted her on the head "you did right coming here we will have him fixed up.'

Koga's dark eyes opened "Mutt…" He rasped "Keep you paw's… off… my ….women… you … have … your… Own" Ayame looked at him and smiled. "Ko-Ko-kun why did you do this I would have been fine?" She asked her tears now coming like a river. Koga looked at her "You my mate….I would… give my life for you" Ayame kissed him gently.

* * *

Kaede rushed in to the room, and took one look at Koga "We will have to get him cleaned up before I can inspect the damage. Both of you out, I need to concentrate." Ayame gave one last kiss to Koga before leaving with Inuyasha.

They exited the living room, and into the Foyer. Inuyasha saw Kagome coming down the stairs dressed in one of his red shirts. He smiled softly as he saw the crescent moon shaped mark on her neck. He rushed over to her and picked her up he leaned into her ear "You shouldn't be walking around like this, I know your sore." Kagome blushed. "What happened?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Koga's household was attacked by Kagura and a hoard of demons' he is pretty messed up, but don't worry your pretty little head Kaede is here and she is fixing him up."

Inuyasha took Kagome to the Kitchen Ayame following smiling at the newly mated couple.

Akane and Izayoi walked into the house frantic, they rushed into the Kitchen to see Inuyasha pacing back and forth Ayame crying, Kagome patting her back trying to console her.

"What is going on?" Izayoi asked

"How's Koga?" Akane asked.

Inuyasha walked to his mother and his godmother "Kaede is still in there with him she has been at this for four hours straight, so we don't really know. But knowing that flea bag his fine he is just causing drama." He said trying to lighten the mood. Izayoi looked at her son she noticed something different, about him.

She turned to Kagome to see her in one of Inuyasha's shirt with a mark on her neck and she smiled. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and then went over to Kagome hugging her. "Congratulations my dear welcome to the family."  
Akane smiled hugging them both, and offering her congratulations, and her happiness over future grandchildren with ears.

Taisho and Kei arrived thirty minutes later they had gone to assess the damage of Koga's house and searched for clues. They found none.

"I can't believe this he attacked his home, innocent people could have died, if it wasn't for Koga." Taisho said anger in his voice as they entered the Kitchen.

"That bastard is gonna pay, with his life" Kei said

Taisho looked up and smiled at his son "What a day you picked to frolic in the sheets with Kagome" Inuyasha went red as did Kagome. "But I am glad you to have finally taken this step although I wish it would have been a happier time, I can't wait to celebrate, of course after Koga decided to get his ass up." Taisho said.

Kei looked between his daughter and his godson; though he had been made at Inuyasha he knew he would protect Kagome. He offered his hand to Inuyasha shaking it, allowing for a fresh start between them.

"Well it's about damn time" came a voice from the door way. Ayame looked up to see Koga gripping the door frame; she rushed over to him and hugged him gently. "You're okay." She said releasing the breath she had been holding for hours.

Koga smirked and leaned down kissing her passionately "Of course I am babe, had to come back to you didn't I" She smiled.

Kaede walked into the room "He will be fully healed by tomorrow, his wounds were not too bad, lots of cuts and bruising."

They all nodded watching her leave, they all sat around the kitchen table talking about the days events when Sesshomaru and Rin appeared.

"Otou-san, Oka-san" Sesshomaru said grabbing their attention. "I know today has been tragic with the attack on Koga's clan, and I know we will have to work harder in finding a way to get some news on Naraku, but I must tell you something." Taisho and Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru, took a deep breath "Rin is expecting" Izayoi cried out running towards Rin and hugging her.

"GRANDPUPS" she shouted causing all the demons in the room to cover their ears.


End file.
